Stolen Kiss
by Mery98
Summary: El orgullo y el amor es algo de lo que no puedes escapar. Sakura es rechazada por el chico popular del instituto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo por cosas del destino es obligada a vivir en la mansión Uchiha. Donde conoce a Itachi Obito, Shisui y Sai Uchiha. -¿Dime Sakura, desde cuando te volviste el objetivo de los Uchiha? - Desde el momento en que me converti en un trofeo para ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**N/A: **Esta historia que prepare esta mezclada con mi película favorita **''****Crueles Intenciones''** y mis dos Doramas favoritos, **''****Playful Kiss &** **B****oy forever flower'' **sin embargo no toda la historia tendrá que se igual, lo e hecho muy a mi estilo. En la parte que indique **(1)** es acompañado con la canción **what goes around-Justin timberlake**, **(2)** Sera con **The verve - bitter sweet symphony**

**Título original:** Stolen Kiss

**Título inglés:** Stolen Kiss

**Título español:** Beso Robado.

**Género:** Romance - Comedia - Escolar - Drama

**Autor (a) :** Mery98

**Episodios: -**

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, posible muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja principal:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Prólogo**

Los Uchiha's son una familia antigua en japón y una de las más grandes gracias a sus prodigiosos herederos. Los Uchiha's son conocidos por toda la nación y casi mundialmente al ser un Imperio dueño de casi todas las industrias y compañías de Japón. Uchiha's Gakuen es el instituto más caro y prestigioso de todo japón, este colegio esta compuesto por una preparatoria y una universidad, donde solo asiste pura gente de clase alta, famosos e hijos de políticos.

La historia habla de una estudiante de Uchiha's Gakuen:

Haruno Sakura, una estudiante de tercer grado, inocente en todos los sentidos, despistada, inteligente, tímida, virgen y un poco enamoradiza. Invisible para los demás al ser una chica que que no le interesan las fiestas y solo estar concentrada en sus estudios. Esta completamente enamorada en secreto del prodigio Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura sabe que corre un gran riesgo al confesar le su amor sin embargo decide hacerlo.

Uchiha Sasuke, prepotente, orgulloso, frío, serio, casanova y todo un prodigio en los estudios. No le interesa nada más que el mismo. No le importa herir a los demás y solo piensa en llevarse a la cama a cualquiera que le abra las piernas. Piensa que nadie esta a su altura y tiene un solo objetivo, ser el mejor de los Uchiha. Y en sus planes, jamás enamorarse.

El momento de la declaración llega, Sasuke que apenas la conoce la rechaza de manera brusca y fría. Sakura decide que es mejor alejarse de Sasuke y olvidar lo ocurrido junto al gran amor que le tuvo durante años atrás. Sin embargo el destino aveces llega a ser muy cruel. El revoloteó entre la noticia de la declaración hacía Sasuke corre por toda la escuela, por lo que esto y otros sucesos más hacen que Sakura de ser una estudiante invisible para los demás sea conocida por todos en el instituto y hacen que esta sea la burla de la escuela y no solo eso estos sucesos hacen que Sakura llame también la atención de los chicos populares.

.

-¿Por que pensaste que Uchiha te correspondería? - La miro con enfado - Eres estúpida niña, estamos en la vida real. ¿Que creías? ¿que el te diría que si? ¿que con solo eso el bastardo correría a tus brazos?

-¿Por que me dices todo eso? - Pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Por que tengo que sacarte de esa ilusión en la que vives - La miro con frialdad - Y demostrar te como es la vida real. Por que si no lo hago yo nadie lo hará, por que ya no mereces seguir siendo una burla en la que todo mundo se aprovecha.

.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Sasuke - Sonrió burlón - Me entere de que acabas de rechazar a una mujer en el almuerzo.

-Callate, Shisui - Lo miro con enfado.

-Dicen que se llama Sakura, lindo nombre - Miro una vez más con burla a Sasuke - A lo mejor yo la consuele en su despecho. Después de todo las despechadas son las que abren las piernas más rápido.

.

Por asuntos personales el padre de Sakura, Haruno Yaoshi decide ir al extranjero por un tiempo, dejando a Sakura en manos de una familia muy importante y cercana a el. Sakura llega a hospedarse a la casa sin saber quienes son los dueños, tan grande es su sorpresa al enterarse que se quedara ni nada más ni nada menos que en la mansión Uchiha. Donde conoce a los primos de Sasuke, Obito, Shisui y Sai Uchiha, y por ultimo a Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-¿Ella es la que Sasuke rechazo? - Levanto una ceja curioso.

-Así es - Le guiño un ojo y sonrió perversamente - No esta mal después de todo.

-Dicen que es virgen - Miro a los dos Uchiha retadora mente - Es tan ingenua.

-Sería un trofeo sensacional e inigualable - Sentenció con la mirada arrogante.

Los demás Uchiha lo miraron.

-¿Cual es el plan?...

-Quien se la lleve a la cama primero... sera el heredero oficial del imperio Uchiha - Los ojos de cada Uchiha brillo con deseo.

-¿Sasuke, juegas? - Itachi sonrió de lado. Sasuke lo miro retadora mente a lo que los demás sonrieron altaneros.

-Entonces es una apuesta mis queridos parientes.

**(1) En el juego de la seducción...**

-Hola, soy Uchiha Itachi - Sonrió seductora mente, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ni hagas el intento, se que clase de hombre eres - Sentenció.

-Así y dime, ¿que clase de hombre crees tu que soy?

- La clase de hombre que no vale la pena y que solo espera la más pequeña oportunidad para abrite las piernas.

-Bueno eso lo veremos.

.

La acorralo entre las escaleras, ambos orbes se miraron, el se acerco más.

-Tal vez a el lo odies, pero se que a mi me deseas.

.

-Eres un estúpido prepotente Uchiha, como desearía ja... - Entonces el la callo, robándole un beso que hizo que abriera los ojos como plato.

-Relájate un poco quieres Sakura - Sin más Sasuke se marcho, Sakura solo lo miro, miro alejarse a aquel Uchiha que le había robado su primer beso.

.

-Me entere sobre la apuesta que tu y tus primos tienen Itachi-kun - Sonrió coqueta - ¿Sakura? ¿la santurrona esa? ¿hablan enserio? la verdad no entiendo por que pierdes el tiempo en alguien como ella si aq...

-Por que no te callas Tayuya, eres tan molesta - Itachi se quito la camisa y la tiro en la banca - Ahora largo que estoy esperando a alguien.

-Eres un bastardo - Murmuro molesta.

-Que te den - Respondió con una mirada arrogante a lo que ella lo fulmino.

.

-¿Que haces en mi recamara a estas horas? - La miro altanero con el ceño fruncido.

-S-solo vine por mi libro de lenguaje es q...

-Si una mujer entra al cuarto de un hombre en horas muy tardes solo significa una cosa - La tomo del brazo acorralando la en la pared - Un hombre como yo no puede aguantar sus deseos y menos con una mujer como tu - Ella se puso completamente roja, el aliento de ambos choco - Aun no entiendo por que Sasuke dejo ir algo tan delicioso.

-Por que Sasuke es un idiota - Murmuro sin pensar, el sonrió.

.

-Observando a tu presa Sasukesito - Sonrio burlón, a lo que el gruño.

-Sabes una cosa teme, siento que esto se te esta saliendo de control - Sasuke apretó sus puños - Todos cometemos errores y no me hagas decirte el tuyo amigo mio.

**(2) Solo hay una regla...**

.

-¿Por que discutimos cada vez que nos vemos? - Lo miro retadora, el solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Te hago enojar por que me gusta.

-Eres un imbécil Uchiha.

-Y tu una virgen mojigata Haruno.

-Cierra la boca.

-Mejor dame un beso - El la miro con un brillo en los ojos a lo que ella no pudo discutir.

.

-Realmente esa niña te esta llegando Sasuke - Lo miro de reojo, el peli-negro solo miro con odio hacia la ventana - ¿Que harás si llegas a perder la apuesta? ¿O si ella se entera?

-No puedo evitarlo, ella es especial...

.

La tomo de la muñeca tan fuerte que ella soltó un leve quejido.

-Sueltame Sasuke - El solo la miro - ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Que pretendes?

-No me hagas decir lo que siento.

-¿Que haces Sasuke? - Lo encaro, aquellos jades chocaron con aquellos orbes negros que la atravesaron en un segundo.

-Enamorándome - Y entonces la beso, un beso que ambos jamás habían experimentado.

**Nunca enamorarse.**

Entonces todo paso de golpe, el gran estruendo retumbo en sus oídos, el aliento se fue por un segundo y el alma se le partió en pedazos, sus orbes verdes miraban con horror el lugar, su pecho se oprimo al mismo tiempo que su corazón, su cuerpo tembló en una descarga eléctrica, sintió las manos heladas de Itachi sujetarla de los hombros, pero ella no se detuvo, empujando y quitando a cada persona que se atravesaba en su camino corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

Se detuvo a observarlo con el alma entre los brazos, aún lado de la banqueta se hallaba desplomado, la sangre le recorría de la frente hasta su ceja izquierda, de su boca también se asomaban los pequeños hilos de sangre, su orbes negros se hallaban perdidos en la nada, varios fragmentos de vidrios se hallaban esparcidos a su alrededor, pero eso era lo de menos, se arrodillo a un lado de el y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus piernas, el la miro. Y por un segundo pudo ver sufrimiento y arrepentimiento en aquellos orbes negros, pero como una ráfaga fueron cubierto por una capa de felicidad y tranquilidad. Sus lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, combinando se con la sangre que se hallaba manchando su rostro de porcelana. Sasuke estaba llorando.

Sakura tembló, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar descontrolada mente, quería decirle que lo amaba y que lo perdonaba, a ese ser prepotente, orgulloso, frío y maldito Uchiha. Las emociones la invadieron en una forma abrazadora, se aferro tanto a el que deseo quedarse así por la eternidad, sin embargo la realidad era otra.

-Sasuke - Chillo, su cuerpo tembló, el sujeto su delicada mano y la apretó, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que la amaba y que por nada en el mundo se alejaría de ella, pero las palabras quedaban estancadas en su garganta.

-Te amo - Susurro, inaudible y con su ultimó aliento - Perdóname.

-Yo también - Murmuro ella - Jamás deje de hacerlo.

Deseo gritar tan fuerte que deseguro el corazón se le desagarraría por tanto dolor y entonces se pregunto

¿Por que todo en esta vida tenía que ser una Sinfonía Agridulce?

* * *

Se que es algo extremadamente raro, pero me emocione con la idea.

¿Les parecio bien?

Si de verdad les gusto prometo subir el proximo capi en unos dias.

Y para los que habian leido mi antiguo sipnosis la verdad lo siento por averlo cambiado, solo que

esta idea me parecio mejor :3

Espero y les gusten mis locas conbinaciones :S

Nos leeremos pronto.

Dejen me rewies :)


	2. Jugadas del destino

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** El orgullo y el amor es algo de lo que no puedes escapar. Sakura es rechazada por el chico popular del instituto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo por cosas del destino es obligada a vivir en la mansión Uchiha. Donde conoce a Itachi Obito, Shisui y Sai Uchiha. -¿Dime Sakura, desde cuando te volviste el objetivo de los Uchiha? - Desde el momento en que me convertí en un trofeo para ellos.

¿Podrá el amor traspasar las barreras del orgullo?

******Advertencia**: Lenguaje fuerte, violencia.

**N/A: **Este capitulo, a lo que me refiero a la breve entrada del protagonista, Sasuke, empieza acompañado de **Placebo - Every you every me .**

* * *

**Episodio I**

**Jugadas del destino**

Un Camaro ss negro corría velozmente por las calles de Tokio, pasando un alto sin ni siquiera importarle Uchiha Sasuke mantenía aquella sonrisa retorcida de medio lado que lo caracterizaba. Su cabello negro azabache caía de forma rebelde sobre su frente en su rostro unos mechones más largo caían en sus mejillas dándole aires seductores, sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de un profundo negro como la noche que en ese momento eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol negros mismos como sus orbes, su rostro tenía toques finos, seductores, varoniles, principescos y hermosos de un típico Uchiha. Vestía el uniforme habitual del instituto Uchiha, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de mangas largas y con corbata roja y por ultimo el saco negro sin mencionar el emblema de la escuela que consistía en un simbolo de fuego que se hallaba marcado en la parte izquierda del saco y en la manga derecha. En el asiento del copiloto ya hacía junto a su mochila de piel una libreta de piel color café que se hallaba amarrada a sus extremos, lo que podría decirse ser un diario.

Sasuke disminuyo la velocidad al llegar frente unos edificios inmensos los cuales abarcaban grande espacio, en la entrada dos guardias miraron el coche entrecerrando los ojos. Sasuke bajo lentamente el vidrio del conductor rebelando su rostro inexpresivo, el guardia se sobresalto, hizo una reverencia algo exagerada en forma de saludo.

-Señor Uchiha, buenos días - El otro guardia lo imito - Adelante pase - El guardia hizo una señal para que abrieran las grandes puertas del colegio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa a Sasuke el cual lo ignoro. El camaro negro entro, recorriendo la entrada hasta llegar al enorme estacionamiento donde muchos autos de lujo ya hacían estacionados, en la primera fila un hombre de traje y gorro hizo una reverencia al ver llegar a Sasuke.

-Señor Uchiha, le aparte su lugar como siempre - Sasuke bajo ignorando al sujeto, tomo su mochila de piel y se encamino a su aula, no sin antes mirar el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

-20 minutos de retraso, Sasuke- Itachi se halla de pie junto a las escaleras, con su expresión fría, calculadora y coqueta. Vestía el habitual uniforme del colegio, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de mangas largas y abotonada, corbata negra y el saco rojo que consistía en el uniforme de la universidad. Su cabellera negra larga era sujetada por una coleta baja que caía sobre su espalda, sus orbes negros brillaban de una manera seductora, su piel era de un tono bronceado y de un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Líder del equipo de fútbol americano.

-No pedí que me esperaras - Soltó tajante el menor.

-Soy tu hermano mayor Sasu-chan, el abuelo Madara se enfadara si llego sin ti - Itachi subió las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hmp.

* * *

El sonido de sus pisadas se oía por todo el instituto, las clases habían comenzado y por lo tanto no había nadie merodeando por los pasillos, bueno a excepción de aquella peli-rosa que corría apresurada mente. Haruno Sakura, cabello largo hasta la cintura el cual estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, varios mechones caían sobre su frente y sus mejillas, su test era de un blanco pálido que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos rasgados eran de un hermoso verde jade, vestía el habitual uniforme del instituto, que consistía en la falda tableada negra que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de sus rodillas, la blusa blanca mangas largas de botones, la corbata roja y por ultimo el saco negro con el emblema de la escuela marcado en la parte izquierda del saco y en la manga derecha. A pesar de que el uniforme le quedara un poco holgado, se podía apreciar su esbelta y formada figura y todo gracias a que practicaba tenis.

Detuvo su andar llegando a las oficinas principales, donde ya la secretaria de la directora la esperaba.

-Sakura, llegas tarde - Shizune dio media vuelta empezando a caminar.

-Lo siento Shizune-san, me eh despertado tarde, recién me informaron que la directora me quería ver - Shizune asintió.

-Adelante, te esta esperando - Dijo abriendo la puerta. Sakura asintió, del otro lado de la puerta una rubia de cuerpo exuberante se hallaba sentada hojeando unas carpetas que se hallaban sobre su escritorio. Sakura entro en paso cauteloso, los orbes cafés de la rubia se colocaron en ella, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama? - La rubia asintió dejando los papeles aún lado.

-Toma asiento Sakura, no me llevara mucho tiempo - Tsunade movió algunas carpetas y tomo una color azul que se hallaba al fondo - Hemos hecho algunos traslados a Hong Kong estas ultimas semanas en la clases A y B, por lo que el nivel de estudiantes en sus aulas ha disminuido - Sakura se sobresalto,esas dos clases eran las más importantes del tercer grado, por el simple hecho que eran las clases donde asistían los más populares del colegio, más inteligentes y más importantes - Por lo tanto eh decidido cambiar a algunos alumnos a aquellas aulas, tu por ejemplo.

Sakura entre abrió la boca sorprendida.

-La clase E tiene muchos alumnos de sobra y solo eh decidido cambiar a dos, a Tumoshi Gaku y a Haruno Sakura, Gaku llego más temprano hoy por lo que ya se encuentra en la clase A, por lo tanto te integraras en la clase B - Estaba sorprendida de eso no había duda, sin embargo cuanto hubiera deseado que le hubiese tocado en la clase A, donde ahí se encontraba el, al solo pensar su viva imagen hizo que el sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas, recobro su compostura habitual al ver a la rubia mirarla - Shizune te instalara de inmediato, eso es todo, vete tengo una junta importante con los Uchiha en 20 minutos. Espero y no tengas ningún problema Haruno.

-No, Tsunade-sama - Hizo una reverencia antes de salir del despacho, junto al pasillo la peli-negra la esperaba con una carpeta en mano.

-Sakura-san, siga me, la llevare a su ahora salón de clases - Sin esperarla Shizune empezó a caminar, Sakura corrió detrás de ella - Espero y no tengas ningún problema en integrarte, la profesora Anko es una buena maestra, una de las mejores que tenemos.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del edificio, se detuvieron en la segunda planta, frente al aula 3-B, contuvo el aliento y miro emocionada a Shizune la cual dio unos delicados golpes a la puerta. Se oyeron murmullos del otro lado que fueron silenciados por una voz femenina y dura, luego pisadas cerca de la puerta la cual fue abierta. De ella una mujer de cabellera negra sujetada en una coleta alta, piel nívea, ojos negros, que vestía una falda negra lisa y un saco del mismo color se asomo mirando expectante a Shizune.

-Shizune - Dio una leve reverencia la cual fue respondida por la nombrada y por Sakura, Anko miro a la peli-rosa - Ella debe ser la que se integrara a mi clase - Hizo una leve mueca y regreso su vista a Shizune - Bueno, entra.

Sakura miro nerviosa a su nueva profesora y sin chistar entro con cautela al aula. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro - Shizune dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Sakura examino el salón y distinguió entre ellos a los que pertenecían al grupo de los populares. Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara, Hozuki Suigetsu, Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Hinata.

El primero era un chico castaño guapo, pelo corto y alborotado, su rostro tenía toques salvajes, rebeldes y hermoso, de test morena, cuerpo marcado, en su rostro tenía unas marcas rojas, por así decirlo como tatuajes y por ultimo unos ojos rasgados color café que miraron a Sakura con curiosidad. Junto a el, se hallaba un peli-blanco de cabello largo hasta sus hombros, su rostro era bello, seductor y con toques traviesos, test pálida, cuerpo marcado al igual que el de Kiba, sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de un color morado los cuales miraron a Sakura entre divertido y curioso.

Detrás de ellos dos se hallaba sentado, un peli-rojo de cabellera corta y rebelde, test blanca, rostro angelical y con toques principescos, cuerpo formado y escultural, sus orbes aguamarina tenían un aire arrogante y seductor, en su frente tenía tatuado un símbolo extraño para Sakura, este a comparación de sus dos amigos miro a Sakura de reojo y después regreso su vista al libro que sostenía frente a el.

En la otra fila, en la primera mesa, se hallaba un rubia de cabellera larga la cual caía hasta la mitas de su espalda, un fleco el cual cubría la mitad de su cara, su rostro hermoso mantenía una mirada coqueta, tenía un cuerpo escultural y proporcionado, sus orbes rasgados y azules miraron a Sakura curiosa para después regresar su mirada a la peli-azulada que comento algo disimuladamente, Hinata. Su cabello largo y lacio color negro azulado caía sobre su espalda de una forma sexy, su test pálida, su rostro bello, delicado y hermoso, su cuerpo marcado y muy desarrollado incluso un poco más que el de la rubia, sus orbes eran de un blanco perlado, miro de forma picara y divertida a Sakura y después regreso su vista a sus uñas perfectas coloreadas de un esmalte color morado.

Anko se dirigió a su escritorio, no sin antes mirar a todos los presentes y soltar un comentario que sonó común para sus alumnos, sin embargo sorprendió a Sakura.

-Al parecer los deje leyendo, escuincles - Anko se sentó en su mesa y sacó un libro el cual extendió a Sakura - Toma asiento en la fila tres, junto a Sabaku no, pagina trece - Ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose al libro.  
Sakura asintió y se encamino a la fila trece donde distinguió a Gaara, el cual ni la miro, tomo asiento junto a el y lo miro de reojo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Sakura se sobresalto ante el comentario del peli-rojo y rápida mente bajo la mirada totalmente roja, escucho una risa burlona frente a ellos y levanto la vista topando se con la mirada traviesa de Kiba.

-Menuda compañera te toco eh Gaara - Sakura se puso roja y giro su vista al notar la mirada clavada del Hozuki.

-Bueno escuincles, vamos a la biblioteca - Anko salió del aula, los alumnos empezaron a levantarse, al ver que Gaara salio sin mirarla, Sakura se acerco a una castaña que se hallaba detrás ella.

-Oye disculpa ¿a que vamos a la biblioteca? - La castaña solamente la miro y siguió su camino - Pero que grosera - Murmuro Sakura.

Guiados por Anko los alumnos del aula B caminaban por los largos pasillos de la preparatoria, Saukura miro a través de los grandes ventanales que daban al inmenso jardín trasero del instituto, frente al jardín varios edificios más se levantaban, los edificios de la universidad. Sakura pudo notar como varios alumnos de la preparatoria paseaban por el pequeño kiosko que se hallaba en medio del jardín entre ellos alumnos mayores de la universidad, la única forma de diferenciarlos era que a comparación con el saco negro que ellos usaban, en la universidad era rojo.

Llegaron a la tercera planta donde se hallaba la biblioteca. El jardín, el comedor, la sala de estudio, la biblioteca, el estadio, los dormitorios, la piscina y el gimnasio eran los únicos lugares donde se les permitía convivir con los estudiantes de la universidad. El instituto tenía habitaciones para que los alumnos se quedaran, Sakura lo hacía, tenía un cuarto en el edificio dos, sin embargo a comparación de internados en el instituto eras libre de salir cuando quisieras, algunos estudiantes solían salir todos los días, otros como ella solo se iban los fines de semana.

Unas manos delicadas sacaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Buuu - Kurai apareció frente a la peli-rosa en un pequeño salto. Kurai era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, a pesar de ser tan diferente la estimaba como una hermana mayor y Kurai igual. Sakura amaba los libros y el estudio, Kurai amaba las fiestas y la moda, a pesar de esas y otras grandes diferencias no hacían que ni una ni la otra se alejara, bueno solo un poco, su amistad se alejo un poco al momento que ambas entraron a la preparatoria, la diferencia del salón, de la forma en que cada una socializaba hizo que cada una tuviera una reputación de la cual encargarse. Kurai estaba en el aula 3-A y en el grupo de los populares, Sakura se hallaba en el 3-B y era una aplicada ratón de biblioteca. La popularidad de Kurai no le habpia costado mucho, después de todo era la hermana menor de Konan, una de las más populares de la universidad. Kurai a diferencia de Sakura vestía el uniforme más pegado, usaba maquillaje y era un poco más coqueta, sin embargo en lo único que ambas compartian algo era en las dos eran vírgenes y creían en lo de después del matrimonio.

-Kurai, ¿que haces aquí? - La peli-morada sonrió.

-¿Que más? me eh salido de la clase de Kakashi-sensei - Sakura parpadeo - Además tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer rosadita.

-¿Cosas que hacer? - Sakura se sonrojo, sabía a lo que ella se refería - ¿Ahora? - Kurai asintió energética.

-Trajiste la carta supongo - Kurai sonrió amplia mente - Mou, después de tanto tiempo por fin le confesaras tu amor a aquel chico que te trae loca Sakura-chan - Kurai dio pequeños saltitos - ¿Ahora si después de casi tres años me dirás quien es?

-B-bueno, supongo que hay que esperar un poco, después de todo apenas entramos la semana anterior - Kurai entrecerró los ojos e inflo ambos cachetes.

-No te echaras para atrás Sakura - Kurai la miro indignada, sin embargo desvió la mirada al logar ver un sobre blanco que sobresalía del bolsillo del saco de Sakura, sin pensarlo Kurai lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a correr con Sakura detrás de ella.

-¡Kurai! ¿a donde vas? - Sakura empezó a bajar las escaleras apresurada tratando de alcanzar a Kurai, sin embargo algo hizo que detuviera su paso, choco con algo fuerte que incluso llego a pensar que era un muro, cerro sus ojos al momento de caer de sentón mientras trataba de tomarse de la barandilla de las escaleras para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte, una leve risa burlona se oyó, Sakura abrió lo ojos enfadada, quien se atrevía a reírse de ella. Sin embargo al momento de elevar su vista se petrifico.

Uchiha Sai, se hallaba de pie en el segundo escalón a solo un paso de ella, su cabello negro azabache se hallaba bien peinado y unos pequeños mechones caían sobre su frente como un fleco, su rostro inexpresivo tenía toques dignos de un Uchiha, hermoso,varonil, principesco, delicado y seductor, era de test completamente pálida, sin embargo eso lo hacía ver como un hermoso muñeco de porcelana, sus orbes negros la atravesaban sin expresión haciendo que Sakura se sintiera nerviosa. Vestía el habitual uniforme de la preparatoria y para su gusto bien portado.

-Fíjate por donde vas calabaza - Las palabras de Sai hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¿Calabaza? - Murmuro sin aliento Sakura, otra vez la misma risa burlona se volvió a oír, giro su vista clavando sus orbes verdes en unos negros profundos que la miraron con burla.

Uchiha Shisui, primo de Sai, se hallaba a un costado de el, con su típica expresión sombría y aquella sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba. Unos pocos centímetros más alto que Sai, de cabellera rebelde y de color negra azulada. Ojos medio rasgados de un intenso color negro que con aquella mirada fría y calculadora lo hacían ver irresistible. Tiene un rostro varonil, hermoso y delicado. Piel morena y cuerpo bien torneado. Miro a Sakura de forma burlona mientras murmuraba algo al hombre que se hallaba junto a el.

Detrás de el Uchiha Obito, hermano menor de Shisui, se encontraba recargado en el barandal con la expresión aburrida y aquella mirada fría made in Uchiha, traía el uniforme un poco desarreglado y al igual que su hermano los dos vestían el uniforme de la universidad. Obito miro a Sakura por un segundo y sonrió al comentario que Shisui soltó.

Sin más que decir Sai siguió su camino seguido de los dos Uchiha.

-Adiós calabaza - Dijo levantando su mano en forma de despedida.

Sakura los miro hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo. Suspiro pesadamente y sonrió de forma animada. No tardo mucho en alcanzar a Kurai que se hallaba en el pasillo que daba en la cancha de tenis.

-¿Es aquí? - Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, es en el casillero trecientos dieciséis - Kurai sonrió animada, de su bolso saco un labial rojo, Sakura la miro atenta. Kurai los dirigió a sus labios.

-Aguarda ¿que haces? - Kurai sonrió.

-Pues Saku, tienes que poner tu marca en la carta, así que ya no preguntes y coopera - Sin chistar Sakura dejo pintarse los labios, de un golpe Kurai estampo la carta en los labios de la peli-rosa - Perfecto, ahora dime ¿que casillero decías que era?

Sakura miro a su alrededor.

-El trecientos dieciséis - Dijo señalando el casillero, Kurai asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo al casillero de metal que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella, entonces algo llamo su atención, un escalofrío invadió su columna, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en la parte de arriba del casillero se hallaba dibujado un abanico, el abanico que solo se hallaba pintado en los casilleros de ellos, los Uchiha. Regreso su vista a Sakura la cual miro a otra dirección desviando la mirada jade de la mirada negra.

-Sakura... ¿el casillero es..? - Sakura asintió, Kurai suspiro y regreso a donde se hallaba Sakura - ¿Estas segura de seguir con esto?

-Sabia que dirías eso Kurai - Sakura se mordió el labio - Pero estoy segura de lo que hago, no me interesa si el no responde mis sentimientos, solo quiero que el lo sepa.

Kurai suspiro, estaban hablando de un Uchiha y no de cualquiera si no de Uchiha Sasuke, el menor de ellos o como en el instituto le llamaban el evil Uchiha, la reputación de Sasuke venía al ser un hombre arrogante, prepotente, calculados, casanova con la reputación de un don juan, a Sasuke no le importaba nadie que no fuera el mismo, sabía que si Sakura hacía eso, saldría perjudicada. Sin embargo la peli-rosa era su amiga y sabía que no se daría por vencida y pues si esa era su decisión así sería. Kurai sonrió dudosa a lo que Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa que abarco toda su cara.

-Bueno andando - Metieron la carta en una abertura del casillero, ambas corrieron apresuradas rumbo a la biblioteca, Kurai no puso evitar una sonrisa de emoción. ¿Quien sabe? ¿tal vez Uchiha saldría enamorándose de Sakura?

* * *

En la oficina principal del instituto se hallaba Tsunade con la mirada sobre el escritorio, mantenía sus dos manos juntas y las piernas cruzadas. Detrás de ella Shizune miraba nerviosa a todas partes queriendo dar terminada la junta.

Frente a ellas un hombre de traje negro impecable, corbata roja, típico magnate, las miraba de manera sería y frívola, su cabello largo negro caía sobre su espalda, test pálida, cuerpo fornido, ojos negros como la noche y a pesar de su mirada fría se podía ver un toque de superioridad y altanería.

Leves golpes se oyeron en la puerta, la rubia se sobresalto.

-Aquí termina nuestra pequeña reunión Tsunade - Murmuro con una sonrisa de medio lado - Fue un placer volver a verte.

La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

-Para la próxima tus nietos no se saldrán con la suya - Ante lo dicho la rubia salió con Shizune detrás, no paso mucho tiempo cuando entraron Itachi, Sasuke Obito, Shisui y Sai.

-Llegan con dos minutos de retraso - Susurro Madara, a lo que todos asintieron tomando asiento en las grandes sillas frente a la gran mesa.

-Lo sentimos mucho abuelo, no volverá a pasar - Hablo Itachi como digno mayor de otro cuatro presentes.

-Tan honrado como siempre Itachi, pero se que no fuiste tu el que tu la causa de la demora - Esto ultimo lo dijo desviando la vista a los demás.

-Fue Sasuke abuelo, el pide disculpas - Hablo Obito sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sasuke, me lo suponía - Madara entre cerro los ojos - Bueno, vamos al tema de nuestra reunión.

-Si me disculpa abuelo, ¿por que nos hemos reunido aquí? - Esta vez fue Sai el que tomo la palabra - ¿Por que no en la finca Uchiha donde siempre nos reunimos?

-Por que esta reunión es de ultimo minuto, en una hora sale mi vuelo a Estados Unidos, y bueno el tema se debe a mi enfermedad y a mi vejez - Los ojos de cada Uchiha brillo - Eh hablado con Fukagu, desde la muerte de su hermano que en paz descanse, no ha querido hacer cargo de mi titulo, solo tomara posesión de la compañía de hospitales, sin embargo ya no tengo más sucesores. Solo quedan ustedes. El imperio Uchiha es algo muy grande y no puedo andar repartiendo lo, por lo que solo escogeré a uno de ustedes, bueno más bien ustedes se escogerán. Regresare en nueve meses y cuando lo haga quiero que ya hayan tomado esa desición de quien sera mi próximo sucesor.

Sin más que decir, Madara abandono la habitación dejando a los Uchiha pensativos.

* * *

Sakura dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla de la biblioteca, miro aburrida el libro viejo que ya hacía en sus manos y suspiro.

-¿Esta ocupado? - Ino miraba a Sakura curiosa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hinata la cual le sonrió de forma amable.

-N-no, puedes sentarte - Respondió un poco tarde la peli-rosa.

-Eh visto que te juntas con Kurai - Sakura dejo de mordisquear su lápiz y miro a la rubia.

-Si, la conozco desde que tengo memoria - Murmuro.

-Pues cualquier amiga de Kurai también es nuestra amiga - Soltó Hinata de golpe.

-Ya Hinata no seas tan atrevida la vas a asustar - Soltó la rubia a lo que Sakura sonrió, tal vez su nuevo salón no sería malo después de todo - ¿Vas en el dormitorio dos? te eh visto un par de veces por ahí.

-Si, tu también estas en ese ¿no?

-Si, con mi amiga Tenten y con Temari - Ino sonrió - Eh oído que eres de las pocas que duerme sola.

-Si, mi compañera se transfirió el año pasado y bueno hasta hora no me han colocado a nadie.

-Suerte la tuya bonita - Dijo Hinata guiñando le un ojo.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, en el comedor todos los estudiantes se hallaban reunidos, tanto de la universidad como de la preparatoria. Los grupos de los populares se hallaban divididos en sus mesas habituales. En la mesa de Sasuke se hallaba rodeada de varios estudiantes que lo miraban sonrojadas y con los ojos en forma de corazón. Sin embargo la atención no sol se le daba a el, si no también a los demás que hombres que se hallaban ahí, Kiba, Suigetsu,Naruto Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, y por ultimo Sai.

Hyuga Neji era un chico castaño guapo, pelo largo el cual estaba sujeto por una coleta baja, su rostro tenía toques delicados y hermosos, de test blanca, cuerpo marcado y atlético. Junto a el, se hallaba Uzumaki Naruto un rubio de cabellor rebelde y alborotado, su rostro era bello, seductor y con toques traviesos, test morena, cuerpo marcado, al igual que Kiba tenía unas extrañas marcas en su rostro, sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de un color azul los cuales volvían locas a sus admiradoras. Por ultimo estaba Nara Shikamaru, un castaño el cual tenia su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, mantenía su expresión relajada y aburrida, tenía toques lindos, delicados y varoniles, su cuerpo era atlético y fornido, sus ojos levemesnte rasgados eran de un color negro.

Sakura entro junto a Kurai, se sentía nerviosa, sabia que Sasuke de seguro ya había leído la carta, miro a todos lados buscando lo hasta que lo hallo en el fondo, en su mesa habitual. Kurai tomo del brazo a Sakura tratando de relajar la. Un grito femenino hizo que Sakura desviara su mirada de Sasuke a la mesa donde se encontraba Ino y Hinata, esta ultima levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Sakura,Kurai!vengan a sentarse - Las llamo la Hyuga, y como si algo le hubiese hecho voltear miro una vez más a la mesa de Sasuke, el cual la estaba mirando. La peli-rosa no tardo en sonrojarse, era la primera vez que el la miraba, al parecer Kurai no lo noto por que la jalo rumbo a la mesa - Nenas, vengan.

Sakura y Kurai tomaron asiento en la mesa, Sakura pudo ver que aparte de Ino y Hinata se hallaban otras chicas, Matsuri, Karin y Tenten, no pudo seguir observando las cuando una voz fría, aterciopelada y seductora dijo su nombre. El cuerpo se le paralizo al igual que su corazón, levanto su vista mirando a Hinata la cual mantenía la mirada sorprendida, Ino tenía la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa, Karin ensancho los ojos, Matsuri parpadeo varias veces y Tenten tapo su boca.

-Haruno Sakura - Volvió a decir aquella voz, de una forma lenta, como si aquello fuese un sueño Sakura volteo, sus orbes onix la quemaron - ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?

Entonces Sakura reacciono, eso no era un sueño. Sasuke en realidad la estaba llamando

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores ^^

¿Como les pareció mi historia?

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada con subirla :D

Awww me ha encantado escribir a cerca de todos los Uchiha .

Dejen rewies *-* Después de todo eso es lo que nos ayuda a nosotras las escritoras

Besos :*

Si veo que les gusto prometo subir el sig capi lo antes posible.


	3. Soy Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** El orgullo y el amor es algo de lo que no puedes escapar. Sakura es rechazada por el chico popular del instituto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo por cosas del destino es obligada a vivir en la mansión Uchiha. Donde conoce a Itachi Obito, Shisui y Sai Uchiha. -¿Dime Sakura, desde cuando te volviste el objetivo de los Uchiha? - Desde el momento en que me convertí en un trofeo para ellos.

¿Podrá el amor traspasar las barreras del orgullo?

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales.

**Episodio II**

**Soy un Uchiha Sasuke**

Los gemidos se oían por todo el vestidor masculino, donde solo se hallaban dos personas. Una peli-roja de cuerpo exuberante se hallaba a rinconada en la esquina de un casillero, su falda se encontraba levantada dándole pasos a unas manos traviesas que la hacían estremecerse. Tayuya rodeo con sus piernas al peli-negro a la hora que este la invadió con sus manos sacandole un gemido placentero, seguido de unos más fuertes.

Itachi sonrió socarrón ante la mirada de lujuria de la peli-roja. La cual lo miro mordiendo su labio inferior, de un golpe Itachi la soltó dándose la vuelta.

¿Itachi-kun? ¿a donde vas? - Pregunto Tayuya molesta - Quiero seguir jugando.

-Es la hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre - Ante las ultimas palabras Itachi desapareció por la puerta.

-Ash - Tayuya giro su vista molesta, pasando los minutos una peli-verde entro desesperada a los vestidores.

-¡Tayuya! - La peli-roja la miro molesta.

-¿Que quieres Miki?

-En el comedor - Trato de tomar aire - El.. el.

-Habla bien tonta - Grito desesperada la peli-roja.

-Sasuke-kun esta hablando con una de tercer año, el le dio una carta - Tayuya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sakura entro junto a Kurai, se sentía nerviosa, sabia que Sasuke de seguro ya había leído la carta, miro a todos lados buscando lo hasta que lo hallo en el fondo, en su mesa habitual. Kurai tomo del brazo a Sakura tratando de relajar la. Un grito femenino hizo que Sakura desviara su mirada de Sasuke a la mesa donde se encontraba Ino y Hinata, esta ultima levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Sakura,Kurai! vengan a sentarse - Las llamo la Hyuga, y como si algo le hubiese hecho voltear miro una vez más a la mesa de Sasuke, el cual la estaba mirando. La peli-rosa no tardo en sonrojarse, era la primera vez que el la miraba, al parecer Kurai no lo noto por que la jalo rumbo a la mesa - Nenas, vengan.

Sakura y Kurai tomaron asiento en la mesa, Sakura pudo ver que aparte de Ino y Hinata se hallaban otras chicas, Matsuri, Karin y Tenten, no pudo seguir observando las cuando una voz fría, aterciopelada y seductora dijo su nombre. El cuerpo se le paralizo al igual que su corazón, levanto su vista mirando a Hinata la cual mantenía la mirada sorprendida, Ino tenía la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa, Karin ensancho los ojos, Matsuri parpadeo varias veces y Tenten tapo su boca.

-Haruno Sakura - Volvió a decir aquella voz, de una forma lenta, como si aquello fuese un sueño Sakura volteo, sus orbes onix la quemaron - ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?

Entonces Sakura reacciono, eso no era un sueño. Sasuke en realidad la estaba llamando.

No tardo mucho para que las miradas sorprendidas se posaran en ella, unas llenas de odio y otras de envidia. Y es que Uchiha no le dirigía la palabra a nadie que no fuera de sus amigos o alguien que fuese un Uchiha. Sakura tembló, sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y como el estomago se le revolvía, si no hubiera estado intimidada con la mirada de Sasuke seguro se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de la emoción en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Eres Haruno Sakura? - Volvió a preguntar, Sakura asintió de forma mecanica. Sasuke empezó a acercarse a ella, los presentes estaban cada vez más sorprendidos.

-Sasuke, ¿a donde vas? - Pregunto Kiba con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo el Uchiha solo lo ignoro. Sai que permanecía quieto en su lugar entre cerro los ojos.

El menor de los Uchiha camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar frente a Sakura que se hallaba sonrojada y sorprendida. Sasuke saco su mano del bolsillo y extendió un papel doblado. Sakura y Kurai abrierón sus ojos sorprendidas, los demás presentes que no sabían de que se trataba todo eso, miraron boquiabiertos al Uchiha. -Le esta dando una carta. -¿Que se cree Haruno. -¿Por que Sasuke-kun le esta dando una carta? ¿El Evil-Uchiha se le esta declarando? ¿Seguro esto es una broma?¿Quien es ella? ¿Que se cree la tipa? ¿Que le vio a ella? ¿Que pretende el Uchiha? fueron las palabras que se oyeron en el comedor, seguido de murmullos.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, tomo temblorosa la carta y lo miro, el tan frío y serio como siempre.

-¿Contestaste la carta que te dí? - Sasuke asintió, los murmullos se intensificaron.

Sakura abrió el papel emocionada por ver su contenido, Kurai miro atenta cada movimiento de la peli-rosa al igual que todos los presentes. Los orbes verdes de la Haruno se abrieron ante la sorpresa, reconocía esa carta, reconocía la letra, reconocía los estúpidos corazones que había dibujado en las esquinas, era su carta. ¡Era su maldita carta! pero había algo más, en cada oración habían letras encerradas, Sasuke había corregido su mala ortografía y en la parte de arriba un -D, el le había dado una calificación. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan patética, tan estúpida, tan imbécil como en ese momento. Su cuerpo tembló, levanto la vista topando se con los onix negros que la miraban y en su maldito rostro había una sonrisa burlona. Sakura se sintio desfallecer.

Entonces alguien le arrebato la carta de las manos, Sakura ni siquiera se movio, sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía tan estúpida como para hacerlo.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Le escribiste una carta de amor a Sasuke-kun? - No tuvo que adivinar para saber de quien era la voz, Tayuya soltó una risa burlona seguida de otras más -Pero que pena, Sasuke corrigió tus errores.

Kurai empujo a Tayuya arrebatando le la carta de sus manos.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Zorra peli-roja - Hinata jalo del brazo a Kurai tratando de tranquilizarla. Tayuya sonrió burlona y en un descuido volvió a tomar la carta.

-¿Que es esto? parece un examen de ortografía - La peli-roja levanto la carta para que todo mundo pudiera verla mientras empezaba a leerla en voz alta. Las risas empezaron a oírse en todo el comedor.

Sakura se mordió tan fuerte el labio que era posible que este estuviera sangrando.

-Una lastima que haya resultado así, pero odia a las mujeres idiotas - Sasuke sonrió - Soy un Uchiha Sasuke, jamás perdería el tiempo con una mujer estúpida como tu. No estas a mi nivel. Por que no me haces un favor y desapareces de mi vista.

Las risas resonaron por todo el comedor, Sakura tembló, sintió como su corazón se oprimía con cada palabra que el decía, quería llorar, quería acurrucarse en su cama y decir que todo estaría bien, sin embargo aún tenía un poco de orgullo como para resistir de pie frente a el.

-Escuchame bien idiota, no te vuelvas acerc.. - Dijo Tayuya tomando fuertemente del brazo a la peli-rosa sin embargo Kurai se zafo del brazo de Hinata y se abalanzó sobre tayuya jalando el cabello de la peli-roja, sin embargo Tayuya fue tan rápida que la tumbo al suelo de un golpe - No me toques maldita estúpi...

-Detente Tayuya - Ante lo dicho la peli-roja se detuvo mirando con odio a Konan que entraba al comedor seguida de Temari - No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana y mucho menos a Sakura, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? - Ataco la peli-roja.

-La única que puede sacarte y ya lo hizo del equipo de porristas - Tayuya abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y fulmino con la mirada a Sakura, Konan se acerco a Sakura y la tomo de la muñeca, Kurai las siguió pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Sasuke.

-Eres un imbecil Uchiha - Solto con veneno.

Sasuke sonrio arrogante guiñandole un ojo.

.

Konan jalo a Sakura del brazo hasta sacarla dela cafeteria, detrás de ellas Temari y Kurai les seguian el paso.

-Konan, Temari - Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba aparecio por las escaleras - La entrenadora Kurenai las esta buscando

Konan asintio y miro de reojo a Sakura para después dirigirse a Kurai.

-Quedate con Sakura, las buscare más tarde - Kurai asintio tomando de la mano a Sakura perdiendose por los pasillos.

-Esa chica, ¿no es ella la que acaba de ser humillada por el Evil-Uchiha? -Pregunto Hana mirando el pasillo por donde segundos antes se habían perdido la peli-rosa y la peli-morada.

-Mmm, valla la noticia ya volo por todo el instituto - Murmuro Temari - ¿Que no tienen otra cosa que hacer aqui?

-¿Bromeas? es la noticia del momento, nadie nunca a tenido el valor suficiente como para haberse declarado a un Uchiha, esa chica tuvo agallas para saber que entraba en el infierno - Temari se mordio el labio inferior - Pobre de ella, no sabe lo que le espera.

-¿De que hablas? - Pregunto Konan.

-Conoces el colegio, ahora no la dejaran en paz, ella se a vuelto un juguete para todos - Solto Hana, Konan fruncio el ceño molesta - ¿Que? no hablo por mi, si no por los demás, yo jamas haría algo en contra de ella - Se defendio Hana al notar la mirada fulminante de la líder de las porristas.

.

Kurai miro preocupada a la peli-rosa, desde que habían salido del comedor esta no hacia nada más que mirar la nada con la vista perdida y no dejaba de temblar.

-Sakura todo estara bien - Kurai la tomo de los hombros - Tranquila todo pasara ya.

Sakura por fin la miro, sus ojos se hallaban cristalinos ante las lagrimas retenidas. Una risa chillona se hoyo en la esquina del pasillo. Kurai se giro quedando de frente con Miki, la peli-verde sonrio burlona sin embargo no miraba a Kurai sino a de Miki un grupo de chicas sonreian de la misma forma.

-Valla, miren aquien tenemos aqui, la enomarada - Kurai la fulmino con la mirada - ¿Y ahora a quien le daras una carta? a ¿Itachi-Kun? o a ¿Sai-Kun? bueno lastima que no seas el tipo de los Uchiha.

Kurai jalo del brazo a Sakura y empezo a bajar las escaleras principales dirigiendose a los dormitorios. Sin embargo alguien la tomo del brazo alejandola de Sakura.

-No vuelvas a querer pasarte de lista - Tayuya empujo a Sakura lanzandole una mirada de odio a Kurai para despúes empezar a subir por las escaleras - Por tu culpa Konan me acaba de sacar del equipo de porristas - Tayuya miro con odio a Sakura - Preparate para entrar al infierno Haruno - Sonrio con veneno antes de marcharse.

.

-Me alegra de que Sasori y Asami estudien contigo este año en el instituto Uchiha, ellos son el orgullo de la famila, esperamos y deseamos que esten a la altura de un Uchiha - El señor Akasuna sonrio ampliamente.

-Le ayudare en lo que pueda - Shisui sonrio de medio lado recargandose en el sillon de piel mientras tomaba entre sus manos el vaso de Whisky, dirigio una mirada a Sasori el cual permanecia en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y la expresión fria. Justo a un lado de Sasori una peli-rosa de piel nivea, ojos cafeces, y cuerpo firme se hayaba con la mirada de verguenza mirando el suelo al notar las leves miradas del Uchiha.

-¿Como estan tus padres - El señor Akasuna bebio un trago de su whisky mientras trataba de parecer lo más amable posible.

-Muy bien gracias, hoy mismo regresan de su viaje a Europa - Shisui permaneció con aquella sonrisa de medio lado.

-Me alegra de que Fukagu los haya adoptado después de la muerte de su padre, ¿estas contento con eso?

-Me gusto mucho la idea, de todad formas siempre eh visto a Fukagu como un padre, mis hermanos y yo lo apreciamos mucho - El señor Akasuna trago en seco, dedicandole una sonrisa.

-¿Y la relación con tus primos va bien? -Pregunto curioso.

-Itachi y Sasuke son como unos hermanos para mi, después de todo nos criamos juntos.

- Eh oido que Itachi es todo un prodigio, digno de un Uchiha bueno a comparación de tu primo Sasuke, oí que salio en las noticias la otra vez, aún no me explico como no lo arrestaron cuando casi mato al hijo de aquel politico solo por que le gano en una partida de poker. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Utaka cierto? ¿como seguira?

Las grandes puertas de la mansión Uchiha fueron abiertas de un golpe, Itachi entro con aquella tipica sonrisa de medio lado y paso firme y con las manos metida en los bolsillos, detrás de el Sasuke caminaba con una pose altanera y arrogante. Los presentes lo miraron.

-Eh oído que se recupera favorablemente. Es un placer volver a verlo señor Akasuna -Dijo Sasuke, el señor Akasuna desvio la vista avergonzado, mientras que Itachi y Shisui sonrieron burlones.

-Itachi, Sasuke, ¿se acuerdan de mis hijos Sasori y Asumi? - Dijo el señor Akasuna recobrando la compostura - Estudiaran con ustedes este año.

-Caramba, llevas una chaqueta preciosa - Solto Sasuke mirando a Asumi descaradamente la cual sonrio coqueta.

-Gracias, mi madre me la compro en su viaje a París - Asumi se tomo las mangas de la chaqueta azul tratando de mostarla más, en un descuido se descruzo de piernas dejando ver visibles sus pantis rosas.

-¿Como van las cosas ahí abajo? - Dijo Sasuke inclinadose levemente para poder ves más el panorama - Creo que explendidamente.

-¡Sasuke! - Shisui lo empujo en forma de reproche, el señor Akasuna empujo a Asami para que se sentara bien mientras que Itachi sonrio burlon - Lo siento - Dijo Shisui disculpandose.

-No te preocupes, bueno creo que nosotros nos retiramos - El señor Akasuna se levanto del lugar jalando del brazo a Asami - Nos veremos pronto Shisui.

-Cuidese señor Akasuna - Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Fue un placer conocerlos - Dijo Asami sonrojada haciendo una leve reverencia a Sasuke y a Itachi.

-Igualemente Asami - Dijo Itachi despidiendose con la mano.

-Chao - Dijo Sasuke lanzandole un beso a la peli-roja que se puso como un tomate.

-Vamos Asami - El señor Akasuna jalo del brazo a Asami para salir de ahí - Manten las piernas cerradas esto no es jamaica - Reprocho el señor Akasuna al salir por las puertas de la mansion.

-Valla no pense que hoy fuera el dia de las visitas en la mansion Uchiha - Se burlo Itachi.

-Vinieron a ver al abuelo, pero como no estaba me toco atenderlos a mi - Solto Shisui molesto - Hoy a llamado mamá, llegan esta noche a japón.

-Bien, me parece fabuloso - Sasuke sonrio burlon al igual que Itachi - ¡Que más da!

Sasuke se encamino al pequeño bar tomando un vaso y sirviendo whisky, se tiro de un golpe en el sillon mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol oscuros.

-¿Puedo saber que te pasa? - Pregunto Itachi mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido - Haz estado raro desde que subimos al auto.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Sasuke - Shisui sonrió burlón - Me entere de que acabas de rechazar a una mujer en el almuerzo.

-Callate, Shisui - Lo miro con enfado, Itachi los miro sorprendidos.

-¿Me eh perdido de algo? - Pregunto confundido Itachi - Eh salido a la hora del almuerzo junto con Obito, ¿no me digas que te haz metido en un embrollo en mi ausencia Sasuke?

-Sasuke humillo a una admiradora que tuvo el valor de darle una carta de amor - Sonrio Shisui de forma burlona - Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hizo frente a todo el colegio, ¿puedes creerlo Itachi? dicen que la pobre cria casí se suelta a llorar ante semejante acto.

Itachi sonrio de medio lado y miro de forma divertida al menor de los Uchiha.

-¿No me digas que te estas volviendo gay Sasuke? - Shisui solto una carcajada a lo que Sasuke los fulmino.

-Que te costaba tirartela y después dejarla - Shisui suspiro. Sasuke se paro de golpe.

-Estoy harto de acostarme con esas insulsas del instituto, ya nada les escandaliza - Solto Sasuke dando media vuelta.

-Dicen que se llama Sakura, lindo nombre - Miro una vez más con burla a Sasuke - A lo mejor yo la consuele en su despecho. Después de todo las despechadas son las que abren las piernas más rápido.

Sasuke dio media vuelta empezando a subir las escaleras principales ante las miradas burlonas de Itachi y Shisui.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo lloro ni cuando fue que el cielo oscurecio, se sentía rota, humillada y patetica. Ni aquella vez cuando su madre los abandono se sintio desfallecer ¡Joder! ¿por que Uchiha era tan idiota? que le costaba averle dicho que no, ¿porque la tuvo que humillar frente a todo el instituto? y ¿por que demonios penso que el le corresponderia?

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde el pequeño incidente, cuatro días en los que se volvio la burla del colegio, todos la humillaban, hasta los profesores la miraban con pena. El primer día después de que Kurai la llevo a su habitación, habían encontrado en la puerta escrito un sin fin de palabras y todas referentes a lo ocurrido en el comedor. Por suerte la tinta se había podido borrar.

El segundo dia no paso desapercivida por nadie en el colegio, habían llenado su casillero de basura, habían fotografias pegadas en los pasillos de la carta de amor que le había dado a Sasuke, habían videos del rechazo de Sasuke e incluzo Anko la miro con lastima. El tercer día habían arrojado botes de pintura a su convertible, le habpia ponchado todas las llantas y roto el parabrisa, la mayoria la ignoraba e incluzo trataban de evitarla, solo Kurai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Matsuri eran las unicas que le hablaban y se acercaban a ella e incluzo hasta los profesores la evitaban. El cuarto día la bañaron con huevos y harina y para terminar un estupido idiota de la universidad habia tratado de sobrepasarse con ella en los pasillos diciendo aquella estupida idea de que queria consolarla.

Cerro sus ojos tratando se reprimir el grito que quería salir de su garganta. La puerta se abrio levemente de donde se asomo Konan y detrás de ella Kurai.

-Sakura - Kurai le lanzo una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez dolida, era su amiga y le dolia verla así, le dolía que ella fuese ahora el juguete del instituto y todo por culpa del estupido Uchiha.

Konan se sento en el pequeño escritorio frente a su cama, ladeo la cabeza un momento y suspiro. No había visto a Konan desde aquella vez que la saco del comedor, incluzo llego a creer que ella igual la evitaba.

-Lamento venir hasta ahora, con Tayuya y otras animadoras fuera del equipo eh tenido mucho trabajo - Sakura asintio desviando la mirada.

-¿Por que pensaste que Uchiha te correspondería? - La miro con enfado, estaba harta de que en todos estos días la peli-rosa se dejara humillar por todos, quizo ayudarla pero se detuvo al creer que esta podría sola, pero se equivoco, después de todo Sakura era la tipica ilusa que creia que en un mundo de fantasía, la cual huia de la realidad - Eres estúpida niña, estamos en la vida real. ¿Que creías? ¿que el te diría que si? ¿que con solo eso el bastardo correría a tus brazos?

-¿Por que me dices todo eso? - Pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba dolida y cada palabra que Konan le decia hacian que su herida de abriera más.

-Por que tengo que sacarte de esa ilusión en la que vives - La miro con frialdad - Y demostrar te como es la vida real. Por que si no lo hago yo nadie lo hará, por que ya no mereces seguir siendo una burla en la que todo mundo se aprovecha.

Sakura se abrazo a si misma conteniendo el llanto.

-Tienes que aprender como se juega en esto - Sakura levanto su vista, talvez las palabras de Konan tenía razón.

.

Las clases habían dado fin hace un par de horas, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio que en aquellos momentos se hayaban deshabitados. Se detuvo frente a su casillero del cúal saco algunos libros entre otras cosas, sin embargo algo llamo su atención.

Frente aquella hilera de casilleros se hayaba el club de tenis, el golpeteo de la pelota al tocar la raqueta llegaba hasta los oídos del Uchiha, al creer estar solo en aquellos pasillos la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataze lo invadio, bajo las pequeñas escaleras que daban frente a la puerta de acceso a la cancha, se acerco a la reja y a lo lejos diviso el cuerpo femenino que se movio velozmente y de una forma violenta. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en sus labios.

Un grito de furía salio entre sus labios al momento que su raqueta toco la pelota, una y otra vez. La mano le ardía, sin embargo no se detuvo, no hasta que descargara aquella furia contenida, aquella furia que sentia hacía ella.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Grito frustrada al momento que la pelota verde choco contra su raqueta. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel incidente en el comedor, sin embargo ella lo sentía como si huviera sido ayer, desde aquel momento no había un solo día en que nadie no la molestara, se había vuelto una burla y es que todos tenían razón ¿que penso a la hora de declarase al Uchiha? ¿por que fue tan tonta?

Pero apesar de que los días pasaran ella jamás podría sacarselo de la mente, aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció, cuando tan solo tenía siete años de edad.

Una niña peli-rosa corria por los pasillos de su casa, tropezaba de vez en cuando sin embargo no se detenía. Llego hasta el varandal de la escalera y la diviso, ahí estaba ella con su hermoso rostro, su hermosa figura y su porte elegante. La vio atravesar la gran puerta principal sin mirar atras. Su padre el cual permanecio de pie en las escaleras simplemente se limito a verla marchar.

-¡Papa! ¡no dejes que se valla! ¡no dejes que mama se valla!- Grito la pequeña bajando de las escaleras, sin embargo el hombre la ignoro, camino hasta llegar a las puertas de madera que daban hacía el pasillo, Sakura trato de alcanzarlo pero al momento que Yaoshi asoto la puerta Sakura se tambaleo hasta caer en el suelo, empezo a llorar y a temblar. Lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue estrecharse y llorar hasta que se cansara.

Un hombre de rostro serio e inexpresivo entro por las grandes puertas que hasta ese momento se hayaban abiertas, detrás de el un niño de rostro angelical y piel nivea se aferraba a su pantalon mientras escondia su carita detrás de su padre.

-Sasuke, quedate aquí, vuelvo en un momento - El hombre se dirigio al lugar donde minutos antes Yaoshi había entrado. Sakura oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras empezaba a llorar una vez más, sin importarle si el niño la veía.

Una delicada mano se pozo en su hombro, la pequeña levanto su vista sorprendida, el pequeño peli-negro se hayaba a unos centimetros de su rostro dedicandole una sonrisa tierna, Sakura se seco las lagrimas.

-Mi papa acaba de decirme que tu mami se fue - Los ojitos de la pequeña empezaron a lagrimear - ¿Es la señora que acaba de salir? - Sakura asintio empezando a llorar - No llores, todo estara bien.

El pequeño quito la mano de su hombro de un tiron, Sakura abrio lentamente sus ojos topandose con una rosa roja frente a ella, el pequeño sonrio amable a lo que la pequeña se ruborizo.

-Se la iba a dar a mi mama, pero es tuya, te la regalo. Las flores como tu no deben llorar - Dijo el pequeño - Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura - Murmuro la pequeña timida mientras tomaba la rosa.

Desde aquella vez se enamoro de Sasuke, recordaba como recortaba su imagen cada vez que salía en alguna revista importante o cuando salía en algun periodico. Sasuke fue su primer y unico amor, no volvió a verlo desde aquella vez hasta cuando entro a la preparatoria, ese día recordo como grito de felicidad apesar de que no estuvieran en el mismo salón sabía que lo vería diario y así fue. Aunque sabía que Sasuke no la recordaba, ella si a el y cada día lo observaba desde lejos, en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el estacionamiento, en sus practicas, en los bailes de la escuela, ella siempre lo observaba con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora. ¡Maldición! todo ese maldito amor solo había servido para matarla a ella de un golpe. Recordo aquella vez cuando oyo el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo, desde ese momento se prometio a sí misma dejarselo crecer. ¡Todo ese tiempo fue una estupida!, sonrio al sentir su cabello ahora corto pegarse con el sudor de su nuca.

-¡Ahhhh! -Volvió a gritar frustrada una vez más al momento de que su raqueta toco la pelota, sin embargo el golpe fue tan fuerte que su muñeca le dolió, se la había doblado, solto la raqueta de un golpe mientras tomaba su muñeca adolorida - ¡Maldición!

Golpeaba la pelota tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se la doblaría, estaba enojada, podía verse en su expresión frustrada, la miro atento, ahora que lo recordaba su aspecto había cambiado desde aquella vez que la vio en el comedor, su cabello largo ahora se hayaba hasta sus hombros en un corte perfecto y un flequillo tapaba la mitad de sus ojos jade. La peli-rosa soltó la raqueta de un golpe mientras tomaba su muñeca, Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, sabía que en cualquier momento ella se tendría que lastimar. Sintio su celular vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y pudo distinguir el nombre de Itachi en el identificador y la miro una vez más antes de marcharse.

.

La musica resonaba en todo el lugar, Naruto se recargo en el barandal del segundo piso mientras miraba la multitud de gente en la planta baja. Detrás de el Kiba se hayaba sentado en una mesa redonda en la cual estaban sentados Gaara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

-¿Donde estan Sasuke y Sai? - Pregunto Suigetsu mirando la multitud de gente en la pista de baile.

-Su padre quería hablar con ellos esta noche - Naruto saco un cigarro de su bolsillo - Sai me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que estaran aquí a media noche.

-Pues que no lleguen tan tarde o lo bueno se acabara - Dijo Suigetsu sonriendo de forma picara.

-Mira Naruto haya esta Hinata - Dijo Kiba señalando del otro lado de la segunda planta, en el area V.I.P donde se hayaba un grupo de chicas, entre ellas Hinata.

Naruto sonrio de medio lado mientras le lanzo un beso corto a la Hyuga la cual rodo los ojos dándole la espalda.

Suigetsu, Kiba y Shikamaru soltaron unas carcajadas mientras que Neji, Gaara y Shino sonrienron burlones.

-Ni creas que mi prima te hara caso Uzumaki - Sentencio Neji a lo que Naruto sonrio de medio lado.

En la pista de baile, Tayuya dirigía su vista en todas direcciones tratando de localizar su objetivo.

-No estan aquí - Susurro Karin la cúal sostenía un vaso de tequila. Tayuya rodo los ojos - ¿Por que tanta obseción con los Uchiha?

-Cierra la boca Karin, como desearias estar en mi lugar, después de todo soy a la unica con la que ellos se han acostado más de una vez - Karin rodo los ojos.

-Valla, así que la puta personal de los Uchiha - Susurro tajante Konan pasando por su lado, seguida de Kurai, Ino y Temari las cuales mantenían risas burlonas.

-Jodete Konan - Solto Tayuya.

-Que te den Tayuya - Respondio de la misma forma Konan.

-Pues para eso estoy buscando a Shisui-kun - La sonrisa sinica se apodero del rostro de Tayuya.

.

Se hayaba de camino a la casa donde se hospedaria un tiempo, miro con enfado a su padre el cual suspiro cansadamente.

-Sakura, no puedo llevarte conmigo, no me atendre a que pierdas la mitad del año en un colegio tan importante como Uchiha, estas a punto de terminar, en cuanto te gradues de la preparatoria prometo que entraras en una universidad de Estados Unidos, pero por ahora tienes que permanecer aquí.

-Tan siquiera me diras ¿donde me quedare en tu ausencia? - Sakura lo miro con reproche - Aun no entiendo por que no puedo quedarme en nuestra casa o por que no en un departamento. Soy lo suficiente grande para cuidarme sola.

-No correre ese riesgo, además estaras muy bien aquí - El señor Yaoshi le sonrio de forma tierna a Sakura - Te agradara el lugar.

Sakura iba a reprochar sin embargo la puerta del coche fue abierta por el chofer, salio a regañadientes. Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio la sorprendio, esa casa era incluzo tres veces más grande que su casa ¿tan ricos eran los que vivian ahí? sintio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo que le recorrio la espina dorsal. En la gran entrada de la mansión un mujer de cebellera negra se hallaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura no supo porque pero aquella mujer le resulto agradable y acogedora. Por otra parte Mikoto en cuanto vio a Sakura corria a recibirlos.

-Yaoshi, no me digas que esta es tu preciosa hija - La mujer tomo de las manos a Sakura y la abrazo fuertemente - Estas grandisima ¡hay que emoción! no sabes como me alegre en cuanto me dijeron que te quedarías un tiempo aquí.

Sakura sonrio de una forma amable.

-Sakura, ella es Mikoto, aquí te hospedaras un tiempo - Dijo Yaoshi, Mikoto tomo las manos de Sakura mientras le hacía unas señas a Yaoshi de que dejara las maletas ahí.

-No te preocupes ahorita le dire a mis hijos que las vengan a buscar - Sakura la miro confundida a lo que Mikoto sonrio - Soy muy hogareña y soy ama de casa por lo qu no tengo mucha servidumbre aquí, particularmente yo me encargo de la limpieza y la comida. ¿Dime cuantos años tienes?

-Diesiete - Murmuro Sakura, Mikoto sonrio ampliamente mientras daba pequeños aplausos animada.

-Tengo dos hijos que tienes tu misma edad ¡que emoción! - Mikoto tomo del brazo a Sakura jalandola dentro de la casa.

Sakura sonrio. Si aquella señora era tan amable y dulce entonces así serían sus hijos ¿no? bueno después de todo ¿que podría salir mal?

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, llegaron hasta las grandes puertas que daban acceso a la mansión y entonces Sakura se petrifico. ¡¿Pero como demonios no se dio cuenta?!, quería salir corriendo, quería desaparecer o que la tierra se la tragase pero ya era tarde para salir huyendo. El simbolo Uchiha se hayaba incrustado en las grandes puertas blancas, Sakura miro de reojo y distinguio ese mismo emblema en los muros, en las fuentes y en la barda que abarcaban en todo el jardín principal. ¡¿Pero como demonios no se dio cuenta?!

-Vamos Sakura-Chan, quiero que conoscas a mis hijos - Mikoto abrio las grandes puertas, la casa por dentro era inmensa, habían muebles antiguos, jarrone caros y grandes pinturas antiguas sin embargo eso no llamo su atención.

En las grandes escaleras principales se hayaban seis hombres de pie. En los primeros escalones se encontraba un hombre alto, Sakura pudo reconocerlo al instante y como no conocer al gran Uchiha Fukagu, el hombre sonrio de medio lado mientras se encaminaba a Yaoshi el cual sonrio amable.

-Yaoshi, viejo amigo - Yaoshi y Fukagu estrecharon ambas manos, el señor Uchiha desvio su mirada a la peli-rosa - ¿Tu debes ser Sakura? - La peli-rosa algo aturidida asintio - Es un gusto tenerte aqui - Sakura sonrio de medio lado dedicandole una leve revenrencia a lo que Fukagu sonrio de medio lado.

La mano entusiasta de Mikoto apreto su brazo, entonces levanto la vista. En los primeros escalones distinguio a Itachi, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon de vestir negro, su chaqueta se haya abierta dejando ver su camisa roja la cual mantenía algunos botones desabrochados, sonreia de medio lado y mantenia sus orbes negros sobre ella.

-Sakura el es Itachi, el mayor de todos - Sakura trato de sonreir sin embargo se hayaba congelada, Itachi el cual le parecio graciosa la situación asintio con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Detrás de el Shisui se hayaba vestido con unas bermudas cafes y una camiseta blanca, mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada serena. Sonrio friamente al sentir los orbes jade sobre el.

-El es Shisui - Sakura asintio.

-Es un gusto conocerte Sakura, esperemos y tu estancia sea muy placentera - Ante las palabras de Shisui, Sakura se estremecio.

Junto a el Obito mantenía la expresión relajada con una sonrisa de lado, vestia de traje negro el cual se fundia con aquellos orbes negros que atravesaban a Sakura de una forma juguetona.

-El es Obito, el mediano - Obito le guiño el ojo a lo que Sakura desvio la mirada velozmente.

Detrás de el Sai mantenía aquella sonrisa falsa y juguetona, vestía un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas que resaltaban sus formados brazos, en su mano izquierda sostenía un libro color verde.

-El es Sai - El nombrado hizo una reverencia a lo que Mikoto sonrio entusiasta - Y por ultimo esta mi hijo Sasuke, el menor de los cinco.

Temblorosa pero decidida levanto la vista, su corazón dio un vueco. En la punta de las escaleras Sasuke se hayaba recargado con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, vestía un traje negro y debajo del saco una camiseta azumarina igual a la de Iachi. Tenía unos lentes de lectura que para Sakura ese atuendo lo hacían ver completamente hermoso, su mirada gelida la traspaso, aquellos orbes negros brillaron y su dentadura blanca se asomo al momento que sonrio burlon y travieso.

Mikoto al ver la reacción de ambos parpadeo confundida.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? - Pregunto la peli-negra.

-No - Contesto Sakura inmediatamente.

-Si - Respondio Sasuke burlon.

-¿Se conocen o no? -Volvio a preguntar Mikoto aún más confundida.

-Si - Respondio Sakura.

-No - Respondio Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

-Es un gusto tenerte en casa, la verdad es que con tantos hombres uno se aburre, espero y nos llevemos bien Sakura - Interrumpio Shisui con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Sera emocionante! - Dijo Mikoto tomando a Sakura de las muñecas - Seras como la hija que nunca tuve y que siempre quize - Mikoto abrazo a la peli-rosa que sin poder evitarlo pozo sus jades sobre los orbes negros del Uchiha.

Entonces los supo, esto seria el infierno.

-Sasuke, Sai ¿porque no traen las maletas de Sakura-chan y las suben a su habitación? - Mikoto sin esperar respuestas tomo a Sakura del brazo subiendo las escaleras apresurada.

.

Mikito y Sakura se detuvieron frente a una habitación la cual era más grande de lo que Sakura imagino.

-¿Que es este lugar? - Pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Es tu habitació, ¿te gusta? - Sakura asintio y Mikoto sonrio - Esta era la habitación de Sasuke sin embargo no dejaría que durmieras en una de las habitaciones de huespedes, son muy frías, por lo que eh mandado a decorarte esta.

-Pero y Sasuke ¿donde dormira? - Pregunto la peli-rosa, si Sasuke ya la odiaba entonces no quería saber que sentía ahora que ella literalmente lo había hechado de su habitación.

-Ah no te preocupes, Sasuke se quedara en la habitación de Itachi - Mikoto sonrio -Aguarda aquí, te compre un regalo - Mikoto salio de la habitación perdiendose por el pasillo. Sakura observo el lugar detalladamente, sin embargo un ruido en la puerta llamos su atención. Sai sostenía una maleta en cada mano y miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa ladina.

-Valla calabaza quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver - Sai sonrio mientras que Sakura se puso roja.

-Sai yo..

-¿Sabes como me llamos? - Sai sonrio burlon - Bueno, conoces a Sasuke entonces por que no a mi - Ante lo dicho por Sai, Sakura giro el rostro avergozada.

Sakura estaba apunto de reprocharle cuando por la puerta aparecio Sasuke con las maletas restantes, la mirada del Uchiha fue suficiente como para que Sakura se estremeciera. Sai salio del lugar sin decir nada.

-¿Que pretendes? - Pregunto tajante, Sakura levanto la vista.

-¿Perdon? - Entrecerro lo ojos, ¿que se creía ese Uchiha?

-Sasuke - Mikoto aparecio por la puerta con su gran sonrisa - ¿Interrumpo algo? - Pregunto confundida.

Sin decir nada Sasuke salio de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la peli-rosa que se limito a sacarle la lengua.

.

En el salon de juegos, junto a la mesa de billar Shisui se hayaba recargado con un vaso de whisky, junto a el Obito sostenía un dardo listo para lanzar al tablero frente a el. Detrás de ellos en un sillon Sai sostenía un libro mientras leía su contenido de una forma muy concentrada. Itachi junto al gran equipo de sonido buscaba algun disco bueno para su gusto y por ultimo alejado de los demás Sasuke se hayaba en el escritorio escribiendo en su un cuaderno cafe, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía un cigarrillo.

-¿Ella es la que Sasuke rechazo? - Rompiendo el silencio Obito se giro. Levanto una ceja curioso.

Los demás giraron a verlo a escepsión de Sasuke que los ignoro.

-Así es - Sai sonrio, le guiño un ojo y sonrió perversamente - No esta mal después de todo.

-Espera un segundo - Shisui fruncio el ceño - ¿Ella no es la que choco contigo en las escaleras el lunes? - Obito miro a Sai dudoso.

-Si, ella misma - Respondio regresando su vista a la lectura.

-Con que ella es la famosa enamorada de Sasuke - Itachi sonrio burlon.

-Dicen que es virgen - Solto Obito casualmente, miro a los dos Uchiha retadora mente - Es tan ingenua. Es todavía una cría.

-Ahora que lo dices, no fue ella la que dio el discurso el año pasado de ¡porque debemos esperar a tener sexo! - Shisui pozo su mano en su menton pensativo - Se ve que son de las dificiles.

-Seria un estupendo reto llevarsela a la cama - Murmuro Sai, cada Uchiha a escepsion de Sasuke se miro.

-Sería un trofeo sensacional e inigualable - Sentenció con la mirada arrogante, Obito dió media vuelta quedando frente a los Uchiha.

Los demás Uchiha lo miraron y esta vez tambien Sasuke.

-¿Cual es el plan? - La pregunta de Itachi resono en la habitación.

-Quien se la lleve a la cama primero... sera el heredero oficial del imperio Uchiha - Solto Obito, como un relampago reflejado en las pupilas negras de cada Uchiha tal idea brillo en sus orbes negros retadoramente. Los ojos de cada Uchiha brillo con deseo.

Itachi sonrio altanero, Shisui bebio se su whisky mientras mantenía aquella mirada socarrona, Obito entrecerro los ojos y Sai levanto la vista de su libro.

-Es un trato - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sasuke, juegas? - Itachi sonrió de lado girando su vista a Sasuke el cual se hayaba de pie frente al escritorio, listo para marcharse sin embargo Sasuke lo miro retadora mente a lo que los demás sonrieron altaneros.

-No me perdere la apuesta, el premio es todo lo que quiero - Susurro tajante.

-Para ser justo, empezaremos la apuesta el lunes - Dijo Obito.

-Entonces es una apuesta mis queridos parientes - Solto Sasuke antes de marcharse, sonrio de medio lado antes de salir. Esta seguro seria la apuesta más fuerte en la que se había metido, que era de esperarse, sus contricantes eran unos Uchiha.

* * *

**Wolaaa..! (: Ya estamos de regreso ;)**

**Me encanto escribir este capitulo y espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Y para aquellos que esperan actualizaciones del Legado del Rinnegan**

**quiero informarles que el martes sin falta lo actualizo.**

**Bueno tambien quiero siculparme por mis faltas de otrografia es solo que lo subi apurada**

**y no lo pude revisar bien u_u Gomen..!**

**Gracias a aquellos que me han dejado rewies enserio :D que emocion que les guste mi historia :)**

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana ;)**

**Saludos..**

**~Mery98~**


	4. De apuestas y tratos

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** El orgullo y el amor es algo de lo que no puedes escapar. Sakura es rechazada por el chico popular del instituto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo por cosas del destino es obligada a vivir en la mansión Uchiha. Donde conoce a Itachi Obito, Shisui y Sai Uchiha-.¿Dime Sakura, desde cuando te volviste el objetivo de los Uchiha? - Desde el momento en que me convertí en un trofeo para ellos.

¿Podrá el amor traspasar las barreras del orgullo?

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales.

**NA: **Desde ahora aviso lo primero que aparece en el capitulo es un punto de vista desde el diario de Sasuke. Las palabras u oraciones que esten entre () son pensamientos de los personajes.

**Episodio III**

**De apuestas y tratos...**

_La observe desde el momento que llego a la casa. No estoy deacuerdo con que se quede aqui, sin embargo a mi madre eso no le importo, mandandome a dormir al cuarto de Itachi, y dejando a ella hospedarse en mi habitación, solo por el simple hecho de segun ella, las habitaciones de huespedes son muy frías._

_Eh notado su constante torpesa, se sonroja con todo, usa ropa muy cubierta y tiene esa maldita manía de morderse el labio cuando esta nerviosa, cuando se molesta arruga la naris y suele hacer pucheros como una niña ¡que estupido!. Se disculpa hasta por la más ninima cosa y lo peor de todo es que mi madre la mima como si fuese su hija. Ama las cosas dulces y lo picante y toca su cabello constante mente. Estan estupida que nisiquiera nota como Shisui, Itachi y Obito la desnudan con la mirada, trata de desviarme la mirada pero eh notado que mi sola presencia le molesta. Obito le lanza comentarios indebidos y ella nunca logra captarlos. Jamás imagine a alguien tan estupida e ingenua como ella._

_Todo el sabado y parte del domingo trate de estar fuera de la casa, quiero estar lejos de ella, su sola presencia me molesta y me perturba, y saber que tengo que acostarme con ella para ganar ¡Maldición! _

_Mañana es lunes por lo que tuve que regresar, cuando llegue a la casa me asegure de que fuera suficiente tarde para no encontrarme la por los pasillos, sin embargo su olor ya esta esparcido por toda la casa, ese maldito y empalagozo aroma a cerezos. Pase frente mi habitación y ahí el aroma se siente más. Esta sera la apuesta más estupida en la que me eh metido sin embargo es la más importante, espero y Haruno no lo arruine. Después de todo mis contrincantes son una gran amenaza pero eso no sera así por mucho tiempo, cueste lo que custes la tonta de Haruno estara en mi cama._

_U.S._

.

Sakura salía de su habitación lista para el colegio, paso una mano por su cabello lacio y miro las cuatro puertas al final del pasillo, Mikoto le había dicho que esas eran las habitaciones de Sai, Shisui, Obito y la ultima era la de Itachi y claro tambien ahora la de Sasuke. Hablando de ellos, no los había visto desde el sabado a medio día, sabía que Itachi trabajaba con su padre y que Shisui revisaba algunos documentos en su oficina todo el día, pero y ¿Sai, Obito y Sasuke? sintio un poco de pena por Mikoto, la cual almorzaba y cenaba sola y lo unico que podía a ser ella era acompañarla y alparecer eso era lo que emocionaba a Mikoto, la cual la veía como una hija y no como un simple huesped.

La habitación de al lado fue abierta, de ella salió Sai, portando el uniforme de la preparatoria. El peli-negro levanto la vista sorprendido al ver a la peli-rosa parada afuera de su habitación, sin embargo le dedico una sonrisa, que Sakura le respondio con timides.

-Calabaza - Sai sonrio -. ¿Como haz amanecido?

-Muy bien gracias, ¿bajas a desayunar? - pregunto Sakura un poco cohibida por la pregunta de Sai.

Desde el día en que llego era la segunda palabra que cruzaba con el, es que en todo el fin de semana no había visto a ningun Uchiha, y eso a Mikoto no le interesba mucho, alparecer ya estaba acostumbrada a la ausencía de los hombres en la casa.

-En un momento, primero tengo que ir por unos documentos al despacho - Sakura asintio -. Despertastes temprano, calabaza.

-Si, amm ¿no se te quitara eso de decirme por ese apodo? - pregunto la peli-rosa, Sai volvio a sonreir.

-No, yo creo que calabaza, te queda bien o como quieres que te llame ¿ojos grandes? - Sakura encolorecio -. Nos veremos más tarde, calabaza - dijo Sai antes de marcharse.

Sakura se disponía a seguir su rumbo a las escaleras principales, cuando la puerta al final del pasillo fue abierta, su corazon empezo a latir ¿y si era el? ¿le hablaría o la ignoraría? tratando de distinguir si era Sasuke, Sakura miro sobre su hombro. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue la misma al reconocer a Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrio de medio lado al ver a Sakura frente a su puerta.

-Cerezo - hablo captando la atención de la peli-rosa, que había decidido salir de ahí lo más antes posible -. Valla, hasta que te veo.

-Buenos días Itachi -. El peli-negro sonrio.

-Pense pasar por tu habitación ayer en la noche, sin embargo crei que estarías cansada, así que decidi no molestarte - dijo Itachi recargandose en la pared, Sakura enarco una ceja.

-¿Para que me buscabas? - pregunto algo confundida.

-Bueno solo quería presentarme y darte la bienvenida de manera formal - Sakura bufo -. Hola, Uchiha Itachi - sonrió seductora mente, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Haruno Sakura, bueno eso había quedado en claro el viernes ¿no? - Itachi sonrio.

-Valla, no pense que fueras agresiva..

Sakura se sonrojo -. Lo lamento, no era mi intención - dijo Sakura, Itachi la tomo de la muñeca.

-Bajemos a desayunar - Itachi empezo a jalar a Sakura la cual por la fuerza ejercida del Uchiha, se dejo guiar -. Estoy al tanto.. de lo de Sasuke y tu...

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho y desvio la mirada al notar como Itachi la miraba de reojo.

-Bueno no me sorprende - Sakura se enconjio de hombros -. Una noticia bomba ¿cierto?

-De verdad te felicito - Sakura parpadeo algo confundida -. Tener ese valor para declarse a un hombre, fue impresionante y muy conmovedor.

-Eso es nuevo, la moyoría de las personas solo se burlan y sueltan comentarios de mal gusto - Itachi se detuvo dandole paso primero a Sakura, para que bajase las escaleras.

-La mayoría de las personas son unas insulsas y tontas que no entienden que es el amor - soltó Itachi -. Yo habría aceptado tu carta y te hubiese hecho mi novia en ese momento, sabes que en estos tiempos es dificil hayar al amor verdadero.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe.

-Lo siento pero no crería tal cosa viniendo de alguien como tu - Itachi se detuvo girando a verla.

-¿Puedo saber que significa eso? - pregunto Itachi algo sorprendido.

-Ni hagas el intento, se que clase de hombre eres - sentenció.

-Así y dime, ¿que clase de hombre crees tu, que soy? - pregunto Itachi sonriendo burlon, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-La clase de hombre que no vale la pena y que solo espera la más pequeña oportunidad, para abrite las piernas - Itachi pozo una mano sobre su pecho haciendose el ofendido -. Me han informado a fondo sobre ti.

-¿Quien te dijo semenaje mentira? - pregunto Itachi fingiendose muy ofendido, mientras miradaba idignado a la peli-rosa.

-Alguien que te conoce - susurro Sakura empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Eres lesbiana? - pregunto Itachi. Sakura se detuvo de golpe sorprendida.

-¿Que? - pregunto.

-No eh querido ofenderte pero te eh notado vibraciones algo lesbicas - Itachi desvio la mirada disfrutando el momento.

-No, no lo soy - Sakura dio media vuelta empezando a bajar -. Y ni creas que caere ante tus palabrerías.

-Bueno eso lo veremos - susurro Itachi para si mismo.

.

El desayuno estaba listo y todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Sakura se sentía nerviosa, la mesa estaba en un completo silencio y mucho silencio para su gusto, levanto la vista y miro disimuladamente a cada Uchiha. Fukagu en la cabecera de la mesa leía su periodico mientras que sostenia su cafe negro. Itachi a un costado de el revisaba algunos documentos, frente a el Shisui tomaba tranquilamente su taza de cafe, en medio de la mesa Sai leía un libro mientras tomaba sorbos de su taza de cafe negro, frente a Sai Obito comia tranquilamente su platillo de hot cakes mientras que en la esquina del lado izquierdo frente a ella Sasuke huntaba mantequilla a su pan de una forma lenta. Sakura levanto su vista a Mikoto la cual le devolvio la sonrisa, la patriarca de la familia hablaba en algunas ocaciones y como respuesta de los varones solo recibia un simple ''Hmp'' o solo un asentimiento de cabeza. En esos días ahí Sakura había notado que nadie más que Mikoto comía las cosas dulces, todos los hombres Uchiha odian lo dulce, lo noto en como tomaban el cafe negro sin azucar y sus hot cakes sin miel.

-Necesito que alguien de ustedes, lleve a Sakura-chan al colegio hoy - hablo Mikoto sacandola se sus pensamientos. Sakura parpadeo.

-¿Por que tendriamos que hacerlo? - pregunto Sasuke, Sakura lo miro, el menor de los Uchiha nisiquiera había levantado la vista, seguia tan entretenido en su desayuno cosa que a Sakura le molesto. Mientras que los demás simplemente se limitaron a mirarlo de reojo entre algunas sonrisas de medio lado por parte de Obito e Itachi.

-Mikoto-san, yo puedo irme sola no hace falta - Dijo Sakura un tanto apenada.

-Si, ella puede irse sola, además unos kilos menos no le harían daño - Volvio a hablar Sasuke, Sakura se sonrojo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Sasuke - Reprocho Mikoto, el menor solo desvio la mirada - No Sakura-chan, tu no conoces el camino de la casa al colegio, podrías perderte. Así que ¿porque no la llevas Sasuke?

-¿Para que todos me vean llegar con ella? -Sasuke encarco una ceja - No.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! - Reprocho Mikoto, Sasuke entrecerro los ojos - Llevaras a Sakura al colegio, es una ordén - Sasuke desvio la mirada molesto dando entender que si lo haría. Sakura se sorprendio al ver como Mikoto podía dominar al gran Evil-Uchiha.

-Mamá, ¿podría llevar a Sakura? - Pregunto Itachi - Veo que a Sasu-chan no le agrada la idea y no quiero que Sakura-chan se sienta incomoda - Solto Itachi sonriendo de de medio lado. Sakura se sorprendio más al ver como Itachi llamaba a Sasuke. Sasuke solo gruño.

-(Itachi ya empezo a moverse - Penso Shisui entre cerrando los ojos - Sin embargo el imbecil de Sasuke la esta ignorando ¿que pretende? si Haruno lo odia así no la llevara a la cama)

-Yo tambien me ofresco a llevarla - Dijo Obito sonriendo ampliamente. Sai levanto la vista de su libro.

-Son muy encantadores mis niños - Solto emocionada Mikoto, los dos Uchiha sonrieron altaneros ante el cumplido de la señora Uchiha - Pero no, no la llevara ninguno de los dos - La sonrisa se les borro a ambos Uchiha mientras que Sai y Shisui sonrieron burlones - Ya eh dicho que Sasuke la llevar y así sera.

-(El juego les salio mal *-* ) - Shisui sonrio triunfante - (Para la proxima me pondre más vivo, por nada en el mundo perdere esta apuesta)

-(T.T ¿que mamá esta encontra mía?) - Penso Itachi con cascadas en los ojos - (Esto es sabotaje)

-¿Por que tengo que llevarla? - Sasuke se hayaba molesto - Estamos en una zona muy importante y el instituo al ser prestigiosa tambien esta en esta zona a unas cuantas cuadras, Haruno puede caminar.

-¡Ya! - Mikoto estampo ambas manos en la mesa sobresaltando a Sakura y a todos los Uchiha menos Fukagu que ignoraba su entorno - ¡Uchiha Sasuke eh dicho que llevaras a Sakura y punto!

Sasuke bufo sin embargo no volvio a decir más nada. El resto de la comida fue normal bueno al punto de los Uchiha, para Sakura fue el desayuno más silencioso de su vida.

Se hoyo un grito escandaloso seguido de la puerta principal cerrarse eso hizo que Sakura levantara la vista curiosa rumbo a la puerta que daba a la habitación principal. Los Uchiha incluzo Sai y Fukagu miraron curiosos la puerta.

-La Uchiha favorita ah vuelto - Se hoyo la voz femenina aflojerada y a la vez algo ruidosa.

Mikoto solto un grito de emoción parandose de golpe de su silla, Sakura regreso su vista al frente notando como Shisui, Obito e Itachi tenían expresión de horror mientras que Sasuke y Sai tenía cara de fastidió mientras que Fukagu seguia ignorando su entorno.

Por la puerta principal una chica de diesisiete años entro caminando con andar aflojerado, vestía un pantalon negro que se pegaba a sus torneadas piernas como si fuera una segunda piel, vestía una blusa roja de mangas cortas y sobre ella traía puesto un chaleco negro, traía unas botas sin tacon negras tipo militar. Su cabellera negra caía más abajo de su cintura y era recojida por una coleta alta, varios mechones rebeldes caían sobre sus mejillas niveas, sus orbes negros miraronn con aburrimiento el lugar para después posarse en Mikoto, la chica sonrio con emoción.

-¡Tia Mikoto! - La peli-negra corrio hasta llegar a Mikoto que la recibio con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Akira! - Mikoto sonrio con emoción.

-(T.T otro Uchiha más a que soportar)- Penso Fukagu mirando de reojo a la peli-negra mientras lloraba internamente.

-Cariño, ¿cuando llegastes a Japón? - Pregunto con emoción Mikoto.

-Hace un par de horas - Mumuro mirando la mesa con atención hasta posarla en Sakura la cual se sonrojo ante la mirada pentrante de la peli-negra - Lindo color de cabello ¿es teñido? - Sakura se ruborizo.

-Tus comentarios sobran especie mutante horror de la humanidad - soltó Itachi. Akira lo miro con flojera.

-Se me hacía raro que no me dijeras un comentario de bienvenida comadreja barata - Solto Akira entrecerrando la mirada. Itachi la miro indignado, Mikoto sonrio forsadamente acostumbrada a eso mientras que los demás Uchihas rodaron los ojos y Fukagu seguia llorando internamente.

-¿Sabias que eres adoptada? nadie te quiere bruja enana con rara enfermedad de neuronas - Solto Itachi lanzandole rayitos con la mirada.

-Callate cara de nanche - Akira entrecerro los ojos mientras que a los demás presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Mi cara no parece un nanche! - Grito Itachi ofendido.

-Si lo parece, esta redonda - Grito Akira sacandole la lengua.

-Sakura-chan te presento a Uchiha Akira, es mi sobrina - Mikoto sonrio, Sakura hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras que Akira la ignoro siguiendo fulminando con la mirada a Itachi - Akira ella es Haruno Sakura, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.

-Pues ya somos dos - Solto la peli-negra sonriendo, Mikoto la miro entusiasmada.

-¿Por que estas aqui? - Pregunto Shisui - Crei que andabas de viaje por el mundo.

-Donde te huvieras quedado -Susurro Obito, Itachi y Sasuke sonrieron burlones.

-El abuelo Madara me envio de regreso (maldito viejo T.T) - Akira miro con ojos llorosos la nada - Dice que es hora que me enfoque en mis estudios y que nose que... Ya hasta me inscribio en el colegio y lo peor de todos es que los vere a ustedes más seguido - Lo uiltimo lo dijo señalando a los cinco primos Uchiha que la miraron de mala gana.

-¿Cuando empiezas el colegio? - Pregunto Mikoto.

-Hoy mismo - Akira bostezo.

Sasuke se paro de su lugar empezando a acomodarse su saco, Sakura simplemente lo miro.

-Es mejor que te apures si no quieres que te deje - Susurro Sai el cúal se hayaba junto a Sakura aún con su vista al libro. Sakura se paro de golpe.

-Cuidate mucho Sasuke-kun - Mikoto sonrio - Tu tambien Sakura-chan. Ah por cierto Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se detuvo haciendo que Sakura casi choque con el.

-Mande a lavar tu coche y aun no lo an traido, tendran que caminar - Sasuke ensancho los ojos. Sai y Shisui sonrienron burlones mientras que Obito solto una carcajada burlona.

-(No cabe duda, mama esta encontra mía T.T ) - Itachi entrecerro sus ojos - (Apuesto que el tonto de Sasuke la convencio anoche y juntos planearon esta estrategia)

-Un placer conocerte Akira - Mumruro Sakura, la peli-negra le guiño el ojo.

Sin más Sasuke empezo a caminar molesto con Sakura detrás de el.

-(O_O ya entendi la estrategía de Sasuke) - Shisui abrio los ojos sorprendido - (Cree que ignorandola atraera su atención T_T necesito apresurarme, y ahora que mamá alparecer esta de su lado. ¡Maldito Sasuke!)

Mikoto regreso su vista sonriente a la mesa y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver a Itachi y Shisui con cascadas en los ojos, a Obito mirandola con la mirada entrecerrada, Sai leyendo su libro sin expresión, Akira ya sentada en la mesa comiendo los hot cakes que Sakura dejo y a Fukagu ignorando todo su entorno.

-(¿Por que sera que pienso que los Uchiha son bipolares, amargados y un poco raros? ) - Mikoto se sobo la barbilla.

.

Sasuke caminaba con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillo manteniendo la mirada indiferente, ¡demonios! ¿por que tenía que caminar? miro molesto sobre su hombro y noto como Sakura lo seguia unos metros más atras de el. La chica miraba las nubes distraida y con la mirada fastidiada. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Escucho un par de piropos dirigidos a la peli-rosa y distinguio a algunos estudiantes, unos de su misma escuela y otros que pertenecían a otras, Sakura al notar eso se sonrojo apresurando su paso, no vio a Sasuke y choco con el haciendo que se tambalera.

-Camina al frente - Ordeno el Uchiha, Sakura parpadeo confundida.

-¿Que? - Pregunto.

-Que camines al frente - Dijo Sasuke fastidiado, odiaba repetir las palabras - Eres pequeña no puedo verte si vas atrás.

Sakura miro a Sasuke de pie a cabeza, era verdad, el Uchiha era como dos cabezas más alto que ella. Sakura se ruborizo, ¿acaso Sasuke la estaba cuidando?

-Eres muy enana y por lo despitada que eres te perderas si no te veo - Sakura entrecerro los ojos, Sasuke era bueno para romper sus iluciones. La peli-rosa bufo y sin más camino al frente de Sasuke el cual miro a los hombres que seguian deborando a la chica con la mirada, estos al notar la mirada fría del Uchiha siguieron su paso.

Unos metro frente al colegio Sasuke se detuvo a lo que Sakura lo imito.

-Adelantate, no quiero que me vean llegar contigo - Mumuro.

-¿Y crees que a mi si? - Pregunto Sakura retadora, Sasuke la miro.

-Se que te mueres por eso - Sakura entrecerro la mirada furiosa, Sasuke sonrio burlon y paso de largo a Sakura mientras levantava la mano en forma de despedida.

.

En cuanto Sakura entro al colegio se dirigo directo a su salón de clases, no habían muchos alumnos dentro por que de seguro se hayaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Las primeras clases pasaron rapido, Sakura nisiquieras la noto hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego.

No tenía muchas ganas de almorzar ahí, es más desde el incidente de la carta ahora se limitaba de no frecuentar lugares como la biblioteca, los clubes, el patio, la cancha y aveces los pasillos. Entro rapido a la cafeteria tratando de pasar desapersivida sin embargo no fue así al notar las miradas de burla de varios estudiantes, unos que otro le dio una nalgada al pasar junto a ella haciendo que Sakura diera media vuelta molesta trantado de descubrir quien era sin embargo eran varios los que la miraban como para descubrir al causante.

Se acerco a la barra de menu, había mucha fila por lo que se detuvo a un lado a esperar que la barra de vaciara un poco. Las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas, varios estudiantes masculinos soltaron piropos entre otros comentarios alagadores para el grupo de porristas que entro, las mujeres las miraron con envidia y algunas con admiración.

En la cabeza Konan caminaba con su paso elegante y altanero pasando en alto a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Detrás de ella Ino y Matsuri se movian como en una pasarela guiñandole el ojo al sexo masculino que las deboraban con la mirada, junto a ella Hinata caminaba con pose chula y arrogante ignorando las miradas que la desnudaban. Tenten las seguia un paso más atrás junto con Kurai, ambas con el mismo paso y movimiento de caderas. Del lado derecho de ambas Temari y Hana caminaban con sonrisas coquetas y mirada seducotaras, ambas cominaban como si estuviesen modelando. Los silbidos y piropos por parte del sexo masculino se intesificaron. El grupo de chicas se encamino a una de las barras situadas en la esquina del lugar mientras tomaban sus alimentos.

El grupo de porristas ya con sus alimentos se situo en una de las mesas del centro sin dejar de llamar la atención, Sakura noto como Kurai e Ino la bucaron con la mirada, cosa que hizo que Sakura diera un paso hacia atras para no captar su atención y salir del comedor lo antes posible.

Esta vez ahora fue por parte de las femeninas del grupo que hizo que captara su atención una vez más a la gran puerta del comedor. De ella entraron los Sharingan como se les llamaba en el instituto al grupo popular de chiccos que asistían a la preparatoria, los varones hicieron que las femeninas gritaran con emoción y corazones en los ojos mientras que los hombres bufaban molesto y celosos.

Neji, Gaara y Shino caminaban con paso altanero y arrogante mientras mantenían la mirada fria y sin expresión. Sin embargo eso los hacía ver sexy e irresistible ante los ojos de las femeninas y algun que otro hombre. A la izquierda de los tres pero un poco más atras Naruto caminaba con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos manteniendo la mirada coqueta y zorruna que los caracterizaba, el Uzumaki desvio su mirada al grupo de porristas y entre ellas distinguio a Hintana, la peli-azul al notar su mirada celeste en ella bufo molesta y más al ver como el rubio le guiñaba coqueto el ojo. Junto a Naruto Suigetsu y Kiba caminaban consu pose chula y arrogante guiñandole el ojo a las femeninas que los deboraban con la mirada pervertida. Por ultimo junto al rubio Shikamaru mantenía sus brazos detrás de su nuca y miraba de forma aburrido el lugar. Los chicos caminaron hacia la barra de menu donde las femeninas nadamás al verlos les abrieron el paso. Despues de ya tener sus charolas en mano los seis se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas del centro que se hayaban vacias y ante el andar despreocupado y altanero en el que iban hicieron que las femeninas del lugar chillaran soñadoras y emocionadas.

Entonces una vez más la puerta volvio abrirse, por ella entraron los Akatsuki el grupo popular de la universidad. Una vez más las mujeres volvierona gritar emocionadas y soñadoras, algunas con algun derrame nasal y otras de forma pervertida.

Pain caminaba con su expresión seria e indiferente ignorando su entorno, junto a el Hidan sonreia de forma coqueta y expreción tipo sex-simbol, no muy atras de ellos Deidara y Kankuro miraban coquetos y provocativos a las femeninas del lugar sacandole uno que otro gruñido y bufido de envidia a los hombres. Sakura miro curiosa al chico peli-rojo que caminaba detras de los Akatsuki, alparecer era nuevo, no lo había vito en el colegio y mucho menos con los Akatsuki, el chico era peli-rojo de cabellera lacia y alborotada, tenía los ojos marrones y levementes rasgados, su expresión sería e inexpresiva hicieron que a la peli-rosa al igual que a las femeninas se les ruborizara las mejillas, el chico vestía el uniforme de la universidad y atravez de el se podía notar su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo.

-Se llama Sasori, acaba de llegar hoy, es tan apuesto que hasta ya se junta con los Akatsuki - Oyo Sakura decir a unas estudiantes de segundo que deboraban con la mirada al peli-rojo.

Los Akatsuki tomaron sus charolas con comidas y después tomaron asiento junto a la mesa de los Sharingan y Sakura mantenía su vista clavada en el peli-rojo que por alguna razón la miro de forma penetrane con aquellos orbes marrones.

Naruto recargo ambos codos en la mesa mientras miraba de reojo rumbo a la puerta, había un lugar vacio junto a el donde reposaba una charola que el mismo había traido.

-Hey Hidan ¿quien es el nuevo? - Pregunto Suigetsu a su hermano el cual lo miro de reojo para después mirar al peli-rojo.

-Akasuna Sasori, es nuevo - Murmuro con una sonrisa de medio lado - Sasori te presento a mi hermano Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino - Dijo señalando a cada uno mientras que Sasori asentía con la cabeza en forma de saludo - Tambien esta el dobe de Natuo hermando del dobe de Pain - Eso ultimo hizo que recibiera una mirada asesina por parte de los dos hermanos - Tambien esta Gaara hermano de Kankuro.

Los nombrados asientieron con la cabeza en forma de saludo tambien.

-Si eres amigo de mi hermano tambien eres compa mio - Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa amplia. Sasori se estremecio al saber eso.

-¿Saben donde esta el teme de Sasuke? - Pregunto Naruto. Sasori levanto una ceja extrañada al escuchar ese nombre, recordando al Uchiha en aquella visita.

-Nolose, Itachi, Shisui y Obito faltaron a clase - Dijo desinteresado Pain mientras miraba su hamburguesa.

-Oigan saben sobre el entrenami.-. Deidara fue interumpido en el momento que las femeninas del lugar volvierona gritar tipo fan-girl.

-¡Kyaa…! –se oyó el grito a coro de toda femenina a la redonda.

Las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas, por ellas entraron por así decirlo los reyes del lugar. Encabezados por Itachi el cuál tenía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, miraba el lugar de forma arrogante y altanera con su sonrisa torcida, detrás de el a un costado Shisui miraba arrogante a cada estudiante del comedor, el Uchiha sostenía su saco con su mano sobre su hombro mientras que su otra mano la traía dentro de su bolsillo. Del otro lado igual a un costado de Itachi, Sasuke veía con expresión seria y altanera mirando friamente a cada estudiante. Más atras de ellos Obito caminaba de forma arrogante y sonrisa torcida made in Uchiha, junto a el Sai sostenía un libro ignorando su entorno mientras se hayaba concentrado en su lectura eso si, sin perder el estilo Uchiha. Cada Uchiha tenía ese brillo en los ojos como diciendo soy un Uchiha admirame.

Cada presento los miro admirados sin embargo ese brillo de superioridad Uchiha fue borrado en el momento en que la puerta del comedor fue una vez más abierta de forma brusca golpeando a Sai y a Obito que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mientras que a Itahi y a Shisui se les sombro la frente al ver que había interrunpido su momento Uchiha en el comedor.

Las femeninas del lugar miraron con odio a aquella persona que entro al comedor, los hombres miraron de forma pervertida, mientras que a Sasuke el cual fue el primero en voltear le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo al notar de quien se trataba. Sai por otra parte suspiro resignado sabiendo el show que se avecinaba. Itachi, Obito y Shisui giraron con la mirada asesina queriendo matar al culpable de arruinar el glamour Uchiha y al descubrir al causante su aura asesisa aumento.

Frente a ellos una peli-negra de expresión aflojerada y aburrida se hayaba de pie mirandolos indiferentes. Esta vez Akira llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas adornados con dos listones azules mientras que un flequillo tapaba su frente. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria el cual le quedaba ajustado mostrando sus torneadas piernas y su bien formado y escultural cuerpo. La chica bostezo y paso de largo a los Uchiha haciendo que a la mayoria de los presentes se les desencajara la mandibula al ver a la primer persona que ignoraba a los Uchiha y más al ver golpeado bruscamente a dos de ellos.

-¡Oye idiota! - Una rubia se pozo frente a Akira la cual la miro con cara soñolienta - ¿Quien te crees para haber golpeado a dos Uchiha y más al ignorarlos sin pedirles disculpas? ¿Que no sabes a quienes haz golpeado? deberias perder clemensía, un acto así es imposible de perdonar - Solto con ira la rubia. Itachi, Shisui y Obito asintieron con la mirada entrecerrada mientras que a los presentes les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Eh? – Akira sale de sus pensamientos y voltea hacía la rubia mirándola con aburrimiento.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto la rubia con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Uchiha Akira - La peli-negra miro la suela de su zapato mientras hacía una bomba con su chicle - Oye por cierto ¿A que hora empiezan las clases en este colegio?

A todos los estudiantes a escepción de los Uchiha,Naruto, Pain y Sakura que ya lo sabían se les desencajo la mandibula impresionados, admirados y sorprendidos.

-(Que verguenza, el engendro ah dicho nuestro apellido enfrente de todos y yo que pensaba ignorarla y ocultarla para que no me hiciera pasar verguenzas T.T) - Penso Shisui, Obito,Sai, Itachi y Sasuke lamentandose internamente.

-¿Ella es una Uchiha? - Pregunto Suigetsu con los ojos bien abiertos. Los Sharingan y los Akatsuki asintieron igual de sorprendidos.

-Es la prima menor de Sasuke, la conosco desde pequeña - Todos en la mesa menos Pain miraron a Naruto- El abuelo de elllos la crio como su hija, yo solía jugar con ella cuando eramos pequeños y Akira siempre me amarraba al tronco de los arboles del jardín.

A Naruto se le sombreo la frente mientras que a los presentes de la mesa les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-(Yo que pensaba que los Uchiha eran arrogantes, altaneros y estupendamente brillantes) - Penso Deidara, Suigetu, Hidan y Kiba sorprendidos - (Ella de Uchiha no tiene nada, se ve que es holgazana y descuidada, lo contrario a un Uchiha. Pero alparecer no todos los Uchiha son así)

-E-empezaron hace horas - Respondio la rubia aun no tragandose la sorpresa - ¿No lo sabías?

-¿Hmp? - Akira se sobo la barbilla - Buscaba el despacho de la directora pero tenía sueño atrasado así que entre a dormir a un cuarto de intendensía. Suerte que me levante a la hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre.

A todos los presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. Los Uchiha sintieron pena ajena y quisieron salir corriendo.

-(Akira siempre hace que portar el mismo apellido me de pena ) - Volvieron a pensar los cinco Uchihas queriendo que la tierra se los tragase.

-Pero en fin - Dijo agitando su mano a la rubia que seguia mirandola sorprendida - Y por decirme idiota.-. Ante la mirada curiosa de todos Akira se quito su pequeño zapato golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza a la rubia para después estamparle un puñetazo en la nariz desmayandola con un fuerte desangrado en la nariz - Eso te pasa por meterte con un Uchiha.

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-(Bueno apesar de todo tiene algo de un Uchiha) - Penso Suigetsu, Hidan, Deidara, Kiba, Itachi, Sai, Obito,Shisui y Sasuke.

Itachi iba a reclamarle a la peli-negra porque había interrumpido su gran entrada cuando por la puerta entro una Tsunade furiosa.

-¡Mocosa! - Grito Tsunade hechando humo por las orejas - Cuando Madara dijo que vendrias a estudiar a mi colegio reze por que fuera mentira..

-¿Tsunade quien es ella? - Pregunto una confundida y nerviosa Shizune que se hayaba detrás de la rubia.

-Es la más problematica de los Uchiha, esa chica es la peor estudiante que esta escuela pueda tener.-. Akira la miro con aburrimiento - ¡¿Por que demonios no te presentastes en mi despacho a la hora que llegastes?! - Pregunto furiosa la rubia pasando en alto a la desmayada y casi desangrada rubia que se hayaba detras de Akira.

-Me perdi - Contesto arrastrando las palabras, a todos los presentes les resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ahora veras - Tsunade camino hacia la peli-negra la cual dio media vuelta para huir sin embargo Tsunade la tomo de su saco arrastrandola a la salida.

-¡Suelteme! no eh almorzado y muero de hambre - Dijo la peli-negra con cascadas en los ojos - ¿Donde esta el derecho del estudiante? ¡soy un Uchiha suelteme! ¡No me podran retener para siempre en este lugar! ¡Auxilio! ¡Tarde o temprano me escapare jo jo jo! - Solto Akira colodando sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra mienrtas soltaba una risa malevola.

-Madara me dijo que si era posible que hasta te amarrara para que estuvieras aqui y eso are - Dijo Tsunade harta de las pataletas y berrinche de la peli-negra.

-¡ah esto se le llama secuestro! - Grito Akira.

A todos les resbalo una gota más en la nuca y los Uchiha sintieron pena ajena al ser de la misma sangre que ella.

-(¿Pero que demonios ahí en el gen Uchiha?) - Preguntaron los cinco Uchiha con la frente sombreada.

.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado, los estudiantes se hayaban en sus clubes y otros simplemente divagaban por los grandes corredores del colegio.

Sakura caminaba rumbo a la piscina del intituto. Su andar lento y cauteloso, hace un par de minutos había recibido un recado por parte de Gai-sensei el maestro de natación el cual solilicitaba su presencia en el club. Sakura jamás habia estado y mucho menos asistido a una competencia de natación por lo que no sabia donde se hayaba. Si, es que habían otras cosas más interesantes como para que anduviera vagando por el campus.

Sakura giro su vista y junto a unas maquinas de refrescos miro a Karin, era una peli-roja de cabellera corta, cuerpo exuberante y mirada coqueta. La conocía de vista ya que se juntaba con Kurai e Ino, pero jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella. La chica era sumamente popular, incluzo más que Konan o las demás porristas. ¿La razón? era una Uchiha. Karin no podía ser una Uchiha de sangre pero si de apellido, su atolondrada madre se había casado con Tobi, el hermano menor de Uchiha Fukagu, Tobi no había tenido hijos por la razón de que no le gustaban y solo quería que Obito o Sai se hicieran cargo de la cadena de restaurantes que tenía. Maiki la madre de Karin se había casado con Tobi hace ya un par de años, la chica no era muy arrogante e incluzo aveces podía ser algo amable y casí no solía ir a fiestas sin embargo era muy codiciada por el sexo masculino, su apellido y su arrogancia la hacían ver inalcanzables. Karin miro a Sakura y bebio de su lata de refresco, la peli-rosa giro su vista sin embargo miro como Karin sonreía de medio lado para después alejarse del lugar.

Sakura volvio la vista al y miro a Sai caminando por aquellos pasillos portando el uniforme de esgrima, el peli-negro se se hayaba caminando en dirección contraría a la de ella y alparecer tenía una cara de fastidio.

-¡Calabaza! - Sai sonrio al verla, Sakura le debolvio la sonrisa-. ¿Que estas haciendo por estos lugares y sola?

-Estoy buscando a Gai-sensei - Dijo Sakura-.¿Sabes que clubes ahi por esta zona?

-Por aqui solo esta el club de natación, esgrima, el de porristas, el de soccer, el de musica y el club de futbol americano. Y tambien estan los dormitorios de varones - Sai volvio a su tipica expresión indiferente - Creía que estabas en el club de tenis.

-Si así es, es solo que Gai-sensei acaba de llamarme e incluzo estoy alegre de verte la verdad no conosco muy bien esta zona ¿sabes donde se encuentra la pisicina? - Sai asintio

-Sigue derecho y dobla a la esquina en cuanto veas la fuente y bajando las escaleras llegas facilmente al club de natación.

-¿Por cierto como sabes que estoy en el club de tenis? - Pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Digamos que solo se la información que me interesa - Sakura trago saliva en el momento que Sai la miro, pudo notar un brillo que no identifico en los ojos del Uchiha pero que conocía ya que lo había visto en Itachi.

-Deacuerdo muchas gracias - Murmuro apenada, Sai asintio.

-Tengo que volver al club de esgrima, te vere luego calabaza - Sai hizo una leve inclinación y se peridio entre el pasillo.

Sakura camino lo que Sai le había dicho e incluzo hayo la fuente. Sin embargo no daba con el club de natacion. Se dejo caer en una banca mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba. Ya se había recorrido casi todo ese lugar y no daba con la piscina. Una melodia de violin llamo su atención haciendo que levantara su vista mirando a todos lados, Sakura se encamino a donde provenía la melodia encontrandose con la sala de musica, sin embargo esta se hayaba vacia a no ser por la persona que estaba de espaldas a ella tocando el violin muy concentrado.

Sakura lo reconocio al instante, era Shisui. El peli-negro movia su brazo lentamente mientras que con el otro sostenía el instrumento, su flequillo tapaba su rostro pero se podía notar que mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrandose en la melodia. Al notar la presencia de la peli-rosa se giro mirandola sorprendida al ser descubierta.

-Sakura - Hablo sin expresión, la peli-rosa se sonrojo.

-Disculpa - Sakura hizo una reverencia algo exagerada - No quería interumpirte.

Shisui la penetro con la mirada, aquellos orbes negros pusieron nerviosa a la chica y más al sentir la mirada traspasarla y recorrerla por completo.

-E-e-estaba buscando el club de natación - Sakura trago saliva ruidosamente desviando la mirada - ¿Sabes donde esta?

Shisui levanto la mano apuntando a unas escaleras.

-Baja por aquellas escaleras y llegaras - Dijo antes de volver a tocar su vilolin, Sakura asintio y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar rumbo a la pisicna sinitendo la penetrane mirada negra en su espalda.

.

Sakura llego a la piscina, busco con la mirada a Gai-sensei sin embargo no lo hayo, enrealidad no había nadie en el lugar. La peli-rosa se rasco la cabeza y fruncio el ceño. Se acerco más a la piscina quedando casi junto a ella, miro el agua clara y suspiro, le habpia dado ganas de nadar. Un fuerte empujon hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y cayera de golpe al agua, la peli-rosa pataleo y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir unas manos sujetarla y hundirla al fondo. Sakura empezo a patalear tratando de liberarse del agarre y cuando lo consiguio tomo el barandal junto a las escaleras para lograr salir de ahí, Sakura grito al momento en que una mano fuerte agarro su cabello jalandola hacía atrás, Sakura se aferro al tuvo sin embargo ya no cayo al agua.

-Uchiha-sama - La voz de sus agresores sono temblorosa.

Sakura abrio los ojos aun temblando ante el susto. Frente a ella de cuclillas se hayaba Itachi con una ceja alzada mirandola a ella, la peli-rosa miro de reojo a los tres agresores detrás de ella notando que eran del equipo de natación, Nawaki, Tsuko y Daru.

-¿Ya no me dijistes quien te había dicho semejante chismes de mi? - Itachi seguia de cuclillas frente a ella tendiendola la mano para salir, Sakura temerosa y a la vez aliviada la tomo.

-E-es un secreto - Hablo con la garganta seca.

Itachi asintio, miro de reojo a los tres agresores que seguían en el agua con el alma entre las manos.

-¿Siguen aqui? - Pregunto frio y cortante, Nawaki, Tsuko y Daru entre abrieron la boca dudosos y tragaron saliva ruidosamente empezando a salir del agua rapido - ¿Por cierto quien los mando?

Itachi extendio su brazo golpeando a Nawaki el cual cayo de senton al piso, el castaño lo miro horrorizado.

-Ta-ta -yuya -san - Hablo entre cortadas antes de salir corriendo.

Sakura quedo sentada en el borde de la piscina tratando que el susto le pasara, parpadeo varias veces, se sobresalto al senti una toalla sobre sus hombros.

Itachi le sonrio de medio lado, mientras que se paraba y empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Itachi, aprecio tu ayuda - Murmuro un poco avergonzada Sakura.

-Estoy contra el maltrato a las mujeres - Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

.

Sakura se hayaba de pie en las escaleras principales del colegio, no había nadie rondando por ahi a esas horas por lo que se hayaba sola. Gruño molesta y pataleo al viento varias veces.

-¡Ahhhhh! - Grito frustrada - ¡Te odio Uchiha! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Maldito idiota!

Al momento en que lo grito a los cuatro viento sintio que se había quitado un peso de encima, suspiro y sonrio de medio lado, cuanto agradecia de que en ese lugar no huviera nadie. Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí sin embargo abrio los ojos como platos al ver de pie a Obito el cual sonreia burlon.

-Espero y no estes hablando de mi - Obito amplio su sonrisa - Me sentiría mal al saber que me odias - Obito se hizo el ofendido y Sakura enrojecio de verguenza.

-N-no no yo solo este.. bueno yo - Sakura tartamudeo - Era para Sasuke -En cuanto supo lo que dijo Sakura se tapo la boca, Obito sonrio burlon.

-Que tal si te invito a comer y prometo no desirle a Sasuke que le dijistes idiota - Sakura se puso más roja de lo que estaba mientras que Obito sonrio arrogante.

-No podre, es que hoy yo, bueno tengo practica hasta tarde y bueno luego termino ca.-. Sakura fue interumpida.

-De todas formas la invitación no venía de mi parte si no de mi tía Mikoto, quiere una cena familiar para celebrar el regreso de Akira y por tu integración a la familia - Obito se acerco a Sakura hasta estar a unos centimetros de ella, Sakura se ruborizo, dio un paso hacía atras sin embargo Obito la acorralo entre las escaleras, ambos orbes se miraron, el se acerco más. El Uchiha se irguio hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

-Tal vez a el lo odies, pero se que a mi me deseas - Susurro cerca de su boca, ambos alientos chocaron, Sakura sintio que las rodillas le temblaron, jamás había tenido a un chico tan cerca como en aquellos momentos.

-No- no-nose de que hablas - Susurro casi inaudible.

-Entonces no te pongas nerviosa - Obito sonrio burlon - Pasare por ti en cuanto salga del entrenamiento, me voy - Ante eso el Uchiha dio media vuelta perdiendose entre las escaleras dejando a Sakura de mil colores.

.

Shisui se hayaba en lo más alto de uno de los edificios del insituto, manteía ambas manos en el barandal mirando sin expresión como los alumnos transitaban por los lugares del colegio. Entrecerro la mirada mientras que colocaba un cigarrillo sobre su boca y lo encendía con la otra.

-¡Valla, interesante..! - Murmuro una peli-negra detrás de el. Akira se hayaba sentada en las escalones metalicos del lugar mientras que sostenía un juguito de manzana de esos que toman los niños de pre-escolar. Su expresión aflojerada paso a ser a una de enojo y confución - ¿Como es posible que el viejo no me pusiera en la herencia del imperio? soy un uchiha.

-No lo hizo por que te conoce, después de todo el te crio - Shisui la miro de reojo - Sabe que eres irresponsable, olvidadiza, floja, mantenida, dormilona y muy inmadura como para tomar una responsabilidad así, eres toda una vaga desinteresada - Akira lo miro indignada - Bueno y referente a lo que te acabo de contar...

-Lo are - Akira sonrio de medio lado - Sin embargo esto no lo hago por ti, si no por que la rosadita se me hizo chistosa y agradable. Además eh estado tanto tiempo viajando que no me eh divertido y creo que aqui me divertire de una u otra forma.

-Solo quiero que Haruno este a la altura de un Uchiha.

-Hmp, para ser esta una apuesta tomas meritos con la chica - Akira sonrio burlona.

-Sea o no una apuesta tengo que cuidar mi reputación y mi ego - Dijo Shisui, Akira asintio y rodo los ojos - Tienes que convertir a Sakura en alguien digna de mi.

-Comos si eso fuera posible.

-Solo conviertete en su amiga, algo se le tendra que pegar de ti y espero y sea algo bueno no tus defectos - Mumuro, Akira lo fulmino con la quiero que me hagas un favor más.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que are eso que tu dices? - Akira enarco una ceja, Shisui se giro por completo.

-A cambio de tu ayuda yo hare todo lo posible para que recupueres tu libertad, yo mejor que nadie sabe cuanto odias estar aqui encerrada - Akira chasqueo la lengua y después sonrio arrogante.

-Bueno ¿cual es ese grandioso favor que quieres? - Pregunto levantandose de las escaleras.

-Itachi, Obito y Sai son grandes amenazas para mi, cada uno tiene una forma de seducir y siendo ellos unos Uchiha es algo de temer ya que nunca fallan - Akira fruncio el ceño - Sasuke por otra parte es la viva imagen de un cassanova y mujeriego, sabes la reputación que se carga e incluzo más grande que la de nosotros.

-¿Cual es el problema? - pregunto la peli-negra.

-Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron un pequeño inccidente - Akira asintio.

-Lo de la cafetería si, ya lo oí - Akira sonrio-. Es ese instituto los chismes sobran.

-Sasuke y Sakura no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin lanzarse miradas asesinas o soltarse algun comentario ofensivo - Shisui fruncio el ceño -. Saber que Sasuke la detesta y que Sakura lo odia debería alegrame, un Uchiha menos. Pero no me fiare, así que quiero que saques del juego.

-Ya entiendo - Akira sonrio acercandose a, Shisui -. Bueno creo que tenemos un trato.

.

La carcajada seca de Naruto resono en los vestidores masculinos, el rubio portaba el uniforme del equipo de futbol americano el cual estaba sucio y sudoroso, el Uzumaki se dejo caer en una banca mientras miraba burlon a Itachi que estaba frente a el, el Uchiha llevaba una toalla cubriendole las partes de abajo dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso mientras que Sasuke que estaba detrás de el vestía el uniforme sucio y sudoroso, este ultimo mantenía la expresión de fastidio.

Obito por otro lado andaba igual que Itachi, el Uchiha rebuscaba algo entre su loker y rapeaba unas letras de alguna cancion ignorando la platica de aquellos tres.

-¡Por dios! - Naruto se tapo la boca con ambas manos para tratar de ahogar otra carcajada - ¿Estamos hablando de Haruno? ¿la que el teme rechazo en la cafetería?

Itachi asintio mientras que Sasuke resoplaba molesto.

-Ella misma - Itachi sonrio de medio lado - Un gran reto eh.

-Solo espero y el teme no se enamore - Dijo Naruto en son de burla sin embargo Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sasuke es un idiota nisiquiera pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin matarse con la mirada - Dijo Obito dando media vuelta, Naruto volvio a reir.

Un celular empezo a vibrar, Obito rebusco entre sus cosas.

-¡Hello! - Dijo colocando el celular en su oreja - ¿Tia Mikoto? digo ¡mami! - Eso ultimo lo dijo rodando los ojos.

Itachi se dirigio a las duchas mientras hacía una mueca burlona a Obito el cual rodo los ojos. Sasuke los ignoro empezando a desvestirse.

-Hmp, ¿Ahora? - Obito enarco una ceja molesto - Pero le había primetido a Sa.. ¡Hum! ok ok yo paso por ti...¿Sasuke? el ya la trajo en la mañana, ahora me toca a mi - Obito puso expresión molesta mientras que Sasuke lo miro de reojo al escuchar su nombre - Hmp, vale esta bien, si yo igual.

Obito colgo y fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Mamá quiere que valla por ella a su clase de cocina, dice que tendras que llevar a Sakura a casa - Dijo Obito molesto, Sasuke lo miro sin expresión, sin más el menor de los Uchiha lo ignoro entrando a las duchas.

-¿Que? - Obito fruncio el ceño - Maldito Sasuke.. me ignora - Murmura un ofendido Obito.

.

Sakura había salido de su club de tenis, caminaba por los corredores del instituto, vestía su uniforme habitual del colegio y sostenía su maleta del club en su hombro derecho. Aun recordaba los ocurrido hace unas horas atras con Obito y eso hacía que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Todavía no podía creer las palabras dichas por el ni mucho menos que haya tenido el valro de acercarseñe tanto, sonrio de medio lado pero dicha sonrisa se borro al momento en que un pensamiento fugaz surco su mente.

-¿Como sería que Sasuke se te acercara? - Susurro para ella misma, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y resoplo molesta - Hum.. tengo que esperar a Obito.. ¿sera que pase por mi? o ¿tengo que verlo en su dormitorio? - Sakura fruncio el ceño mientras miraba las grandes escaleras que daban a la sala de estar, bajo por ellas hasta llegar a las bancas que en esos momentos estaba deshabitadas. Tomo asiento y recargo su barbilla sobre su muñeca. En eso su celular empezo a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, era un numero desconocido sin embargo abrio el mensaje.

_Sakura_

_Tuve que pasar por mi tia Mikoto a su clase de cocina por lo que no podre llevarte a casa. Le eh dicho a Itachi pero tenía que quedarse a hablar con el entrenador, Shisui sale más tarde de su club de musica y Sai tenía que pasar a la oficina de mi tio Fukagu. ¿Te importa irte con Sasuke?_

_Espero y me diculpes, te lo recompensare nena te lo prometo._

_Obito._

Sakura inflo sus mofles y miro frustrada el techo del lugar. ¡Valla, que bien! ahora tenía que irse con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos. ¿Pero porque carajo todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con Sasuke?

Unas pisadas sacaron de sus pensamientos a Sakura, bajo la vista en dirección a las escaleras, entonces su respiración se corto.

De las escaleras Sasuke venía bajando a paso altanero y algo perezoso, vestía el uniforme algo desarreglado pero sexy en su forma de vestir, ambas manos las traía dentro de sus bolsillos, su expresión era seria y aburrida, sus cabellos azabaches se hayaba desordenados como siempre pero esta vez Sakura noto unas gotas de agua en sus mechones cosa que lo hacía ver más irresistible. Sostenía una mochila en su hombro por lo que se podía ver que era la de deporte.

El Uchiha la miro de reojo y la ignoro caminando hasta las maquinas de refrescos que se hayaban frente a Sakura. La peli-rosa lo siguio con la mirada, Sasuke lo noto por lo que giro a verla.

-¿Ya te vas a la casa? - Sasuke la miro con expresión aburrida cosa que hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos - ¿Quería saber si.. bueno si me podría ir contigo?

-¿Que? acaso Obito se harto de ti y huyo y te dejo abandonada - Sasuke sonrio burlon.

-Idiota - Bufo Sakura - Claro que no, es más nose por que te pedi que me acompañaras, yo me puedo ir sola, recuerdo el camino perfectamente - Solto Sakura inflando sus mofles y desviando su rostro.

-Adelante, por mi mejor - Solto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona perdiendose por las escaleras.

-Uchiha-tonto - Murmuro Sakura entre dientes.

.

Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y Akira se hayaban recostados en los sillones del salón principal de la mansión Uchiha. Los tres primeros sosteniendo un vaso de whisky mientras que Akira miraba aburrida a Sai el cúal se hayaba sentado frente a ella con un libro en la mano.

Unos pasos hacen que todos miren hacia la entrada viendo por ella entrar a Mikoto la cual caminaba con unas bandejas de merienda en las manos. La peli-negra les sonrio ampliamente mientras depositaba las bandeja en la pequeña mesita en medio de ellos. Akira miro feliz la bandeja mientras se agachaba como niña pequeña a deborar los pedazos de fruta mientras que Itachi y Shisui solo la miraron como a una pordiosera.

-Si sigues comiendo así te pondras más obesa - Susurro Itachi burlon.

-Me envidias por que yo no tengo la cara de nache como tu - A Shisui, Sasuke y Sai les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Itachi la fulmino con la mirada. Mikoto por otra parte los ignoro.

-¿Donde esta Sakura-chan? - Pregunto Mikoto mirando a todas partes.

-Crei que Obito la traería - Comento un despreocupado Sai.

-Obito-kun me fue a buscar a mi club de cocina, ahora mismo esta en el despacho con Fukagu - Murmuro algo desconcertada la peli-negra.

Sasuke miro a Mikoto de reojo.

-Alomejor se retrazo por algo, deseguro ya viene - Murmuro Akira despreocupada peleandole la bandeja a Itachi.

-¿Como no me voy a preocupar? ¿que tal si sele olvido el camino a Sakura-chan? ¿Y si le pasa algo en el camino? - Mikoto se cruzo de brazos preocupada. Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado y miro hacía la ventana. Sabía que se arrepentiría luego pero aun así lo hizo, se encamino hacía la puerta principal ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto.

-¿A donde vas Sasuke-kun? - Sasuke la miro sobre su hombro.

-A la tienda - Murmuro.

-¿Puedes traerme queso y yogurth? - Pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hmp.

.

Pateo una lata que se hayaba en su camino, tenía horas vagando por aquel rumbo, se le había olvidado el camino a la mansión Uchiha y lo peor es ya había oscurecido.

-Estupido Sasuke por no acompañarme, estupido Obito al dejarme y estupido camino el cual no encuentro - Susurro molesta. Se froto ambos brazos al sentir lo helado de la noche. Entonces choco contra algo duro que hizo que retrocediera.

-Hola linda - Murmuro un chico más alto que ella. Llevaba puesto una gabardina color cage que llecaba hasta las rodillas las cuales estaba desnudas y traía puestas unas botas de casquillo. Su cabello era verde suave y los llevaba alborotado.

Sakura entre cerro la mirada mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar un poco más rapido tratando de alejarse del tipo. Sin embargo este la sujeto abrazandola por detrás, el chico era más alto que ella por lo que se tuvo que inclinar para apoyar su barbilla en su hombro. Sakura se estremecio.

-¿A donde crees que vas muñeca? - El chico le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a la peli-rosa cosa que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y el panico la invadiera.

-Sueltame - Murmuro casi inaudible Sakura tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Pero el chico la sujeto más.

-No lo hare - Susurro cerca de su oreja, Sakura se estremecio y empujo al hombre para tratar de escapar pero este la sujeto más fuerte.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - Pregunto atemorizada.

-Solo quiero que conoscas a un amigo - El hombre sonrio pegandose más a Sakura haciendo que esta ensachara los ojos al darse cuenta de que hablaba, debajo de la gabardina el hombre se hayaba desnudo. En acto de reflejo Sakura empezo a zafarse hasta conseguirlo por completo y empezar a corres, sin embargo su huida no duro mucho en el momento que el hombre volvio a tomarla de la muñeca y esta vez mpas fuerte.

-Dejame ir - Esta vez se lo pidio casi a punto del llanto. El hombre sonrio.

-Solo si ves a mi pequeño amigo - Sakura se mordio el labio atemorizada.

-¿Prometes que así me dejaras ir? - Pregunto temblando de miedo, el hombre asintio. Claro todo era mentira pero quien quita que la peli-rosa no lo sabía.

Sakura tomo aire mientras miraba nerviosa al hombre.

-Ok lo hare - El hombre sonrio ampliamente mientras soltaba lentamente a la peli-rosa que permanecio en su lugar, el hombre tomo ambos lado de su gabardina tratando de desatarla, Sakura se abrazo así misma mientras se mordia su labio nerviosa.

-3... 2...1 - El hombre abrio su gabardinda por completo sin embargo unas fuertes manos tomaron a Sakura de los hombros girandola por completo impidiendo que la peli-rosa llegase a ver algo. Sakura parpadeo aturdida mirando el pecho de alguien, levanto su vista topandose con la mirada gelida de Sasuke el cual no la miraba a ella si no al sujeto que se hayaba frente a ellos aun con la gabardina abierta.

El sujeto al ver a Sasuke abrio los ojos ojo plato empezando a correr desmesurado al ser descubierto, Sasuke dejo la bolsa de comprar a Sakura mientras empezaba a correr tras el sujeto.

No muy lejos el hombro miro sobre su hombro y su sorpresa fue más grande al sentir la mano de Sasuke precionarle el hombro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sasuke se paro frente a el tomandolo de las solapas.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto fríamente atemorizando al sujeto y más al sentir la mirada llena de ira del peli-negro.

-S-se-ñor porfavor d-ejeme en paz, prometoquenoloarejamás -Solto el hombre en un hilo de voz y algo entre cortado. Sasuke dejo caer al hombre de un senton mientras metía la mano a un bolsillo de la gabardina de donde saco una cartera de cuero negra, la abrio y saco una identificación. El Uchiha le dio una ojeda y después la arrojo a los pies del sujeto.

-Largate - Susurro tajante, el hombre se estremecio mientras asentía mecanicamente y empezaba a correr.

Sakura se hayaba recargada a un farol de luz en la esquina de la calle, sostenía la bolsa de compras que Sasuke había dejado mientras mordía su labio inferior. ¿Sasuke la había salvado? la sola idea hizo que un leve rubor cubríeran sus mejillas y que un cosquilleo se apoderara de su estomago.

-Para pasar por aquello tienes una sonrisa de idiota - Murmuro Sasuke sacando de sus locos pensamientos a Sakura la cual lo miro sorprendida. El Uchiha se hayaba junto a ella con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien? - Sasuke sonrio de medio lado - Volvistes por mi - Sakura sonrio esntusiasmada.

-Solo vine por las compras, pero alparecer el destino siempre me hace malas jugadas al toparme contigo - Sasuke empezo a caminar arrebatandole la bolsa a la peli-rosa que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues fijate que yo tambien me enojo al verte - Sakura se dio la vuelta cruzandose de brazos, Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.

-¿Enserio? ¿entonces por que hace unos segundo te alegrabas de verme? - Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Sasuke sonreía burlon.

-Uchiha idiota - Murmuro entredientes.

-¡Vamos incordio! o no querras que te deje - Solto Sasuke empezando a caminar - Mi auto esta en la esquina - Sakura lo miro sobre su hombro y al ver que el Uchiha no se detuvo empezo a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Como me llamastes Uchiha tonto? - Grito Sakura mientras Sasuke ampliaba su sonrisa.

.

El Camaro ss negro de Sasuke se estaciono en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, el mayordomo abrio la puerta del copiloto por donde bajo Sakura que le dedico una sonrisa amable la cual fue respondida por el hombre. Sakura miro a Sasuke sobre su hombro que recien se bajaba del auto, Sasuke nisiquiera la miro.

-Gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun - Dijo empezando a subir las escaleras de la puerta principal.

Sasuke camino con las manos en sus bolsillos y se detuvo al pasar a un lado del mayordono.

-Dimitri, te tengo un trabajo - Murmuro el Uchiha mirando de reojo al mayordomo el cual asintio entendiendo la propuesta - Su nombre Tsurushi Kudori, es un tipo que alparecer le gusta andar propasandose con las mujeres que vagan solitarías a estas horas.

-Entiendo señor, lo hare de inmediato - Susurro Dimitri.

-Avisame como te fue luego - Susurro Sasuke antes de seguir su camino.

.

En la entra Mikoto esperaba a Sakura con una gran sonrisa, la peli-rosa no dudo en responderle y dejarse dar un gran abrazo por la mujer.

-Sakura-chan ¿donde estabas? - Mikoto empezo a examinar a Sakura viendo si algo malo le había pasado.

-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento - Mikoto sonrio enternecida - Pero encontre a Sasuke-kun en el camino y fue tan amable que me trajo - Solto Sakura con sarcasmo el cual Mikoto no noto.

Mikoto miro soñadora a Sakura.

-¿Enserio? - Mikoto empezo a dar pequeños aplausos emocionada - A que Sasuke-kun es una monada.

-Hmp - Sasuke aparecio por la puerta principal con la mirada fría y de fastidio. Mikoto se tapo la boca ocultando la gran sonrisa que se apodero de su rostro.

Sasuke extendio la bolsa de compras la cual Mikoto tomo.

-Voy a la cocina ¿vienes conmigo Sakura-chan? - Sakura asintio perdiensose en el pasillo no sin antes mirar a Sasuke sobre su hombro.

El menor de los Uchiha subio las escaleras principales en dirección a su despacho personal, encontrandose con Itachi bajando las escaleras.

-Sasuke - Itachi sonrio de medio lado - ¿Sabes quien vendra a la cena?

El Uchiha menor levanto una ceja en respuesta de que no le interesaba.

-Vendra mi tio Tobi y la zorra ambiciosa de su esposa - Itachi sonrio para después hacer una mueca de fastidio.

-Hmp - Sasuke suspiro - ¡Que bien! bueno el deber me llama, tengo un capitulo muy interesante que escribir.

-Así, tu diario - Itachi lo miro sobre su hombro - Se podría ser más mariquita - Solto Itachi sonriendo burlon.

-Se que te mueres por leerlo - Solto Sasuke haciendo que a Itachi se le borrara la sonrisa.

Sasuke entro a su despacho dejando la puerta abierta, antes de dirigirse al escritorio tomo entre sus cosas unos lentes de lectura los cuales se coloco y después se acerco al escritorio de donde tomo una cajetilla de cigarros. El Uchiha dispuesto a sentarse, levanto su vista al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Oh Sasuke! - Frente al pasillo la puerta que daba a la recamara de enfrente estaba abierta, por lo que dejaba ver a Akira de pie junto a la cama, la chica ya no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela si no una blusa beige con negro de tirantes que se pegaba su cuerpo, un pantalon negro de vestir y junto a unas zapatillas de charol negras de tacon de aguja y sobre sus hombros tenía un saco negro que llegaba más abajo de sus muslos. Su cabello negro ahora se hallaba recogido en un moño dejando caer varios mechones ondulados en sus mejillas niveas-. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Sasuke asintio quitandose el cigarrillo de la boca y depositandolo en el cenicero, el Uchiha se encamino a la recamara de Akira.

.

En la puerta principal de la casa Uchiha sono el timbre, un mayordomo corrio a abrir. Por ella entro un hombre de expresión sería y cabellera negra peinada hacía atrás, el hombre se veía de algunos treinta y tantos años pero su hermosura y encanto estaba presentes en el. Junto a el una mujer de cabellera roja ondulada la cúal estaba recogida en un moño alto dejando solo algunos caidales caer por su espalda, la mujer miro la casa con aquellos orbes rojos y sonrio cuando vio entras a Mikoto a la sala principal.

-Tobi, Maiki - Mikoto levanto ambos brazos en son de bienvenida - ¡Me alegra de tenerlos aqui!

Mikoto miro sobre el hombro de Maiki a Karin, la chica tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada impaciente pero en cuanto miro a Mikoto sonrio educadamente dando una leve reverencia.

-Oh Mikoto, tu hermosa y encantadora como siempre - Solto Maiki sonriendo.

-Tobi - Fukagu entro a la sala principal con aquel ambiente de superioridad.

-Hermano - Tobi hizo una inclinación de cabeza que Fukagu respondio.

-Disculpe Mikoto-san tengo que polvearme la nariz ¿puedo usar el baño? - Mikoto sonrio al ver a Karin detrás de Maiki.

-Oh, linda ¿como estas? - Mikoto estrecho a Karin - Ya te dije que solo dime tía, adelante pasa querida.

-Gracias, tía Mikoto-chan - Mikoto sonrio

Mikoto se dirigio a los dos adultos.

-Vamos ya pronto serviran la cena - Dijo la peli-negra dirigiendolos al comedor - Por cierto les quiero presentar a alguien.

En cuanto los cuatro adultos desaparecierón Karin subio las escaleras principales, camino mirando los alrededores y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, miro el despacho frente a ella el cual le dio una ojeada. Conocía esa habitación era el despacho de Sasuke. Lo busco con la mirada y fruncio el ceño.

-¡¿Por que no?! - Oyo decir a una voz femenina, Karin giro su rostro mirando frente al despacho la habitación de la cual se oyo la voz. En todas las veces que había venido a la mansión principal de los Uchiha nunca había entrado a aquel cuarto y ahora que lo pensaba nisiquiera sabía de quien pertenecía aquella recamara. ¿Acaso aqui tambien vivia la nueva Uchiha que había llegado hoy? no la había visto pero había escuchado los rumores, después de todo en el colegio nada pasaba por alto.

-¡Ah! vamos Akira - Se hoyo una voz masculina y aterciopelada, la cual Karin reconocio al instante -. Es demasiado facil, no lo veo como algo dificíl.

-¿Y tirarte a la hija de tu psicoanalista era un reto? - solto la voz femenina con un poco de sarcasmo. Karin sin hacer ruido se acerco a la puerta para poder oír mejor la conversación.

-¡Oh vamos la mujer estaba cobrandome de más! - Dijo Sasuke.

Huvo un gran silencio que a Karin le molesto.

-Hmp, ya veo - La voz femenina hablo con un deje de burla - Es que jamás te has llevado a la cama a una virgen. ¿A eso le tienes miedo Sasuke?

-Oh vamos, deja de decir estupideces - Sasuke gruño.

-De todas formas no creo que logres tirarte a Haruno.

-¿Quien diablos te conto todo? - Pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-¿De que hablas? de la apuesta que los Uchiha tiene de llevarse a Haruno a la cama - Akira bufo.

Karin abrio los ojos sorprendida, llevandose una mano a la boca.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke eres mejor que esto!

-No entiendes - Murmuro Sasuke - El ganador sera el que se quede con todo el imperio Uchiha, ¡es todo lo que siempre eh deseado! sera mi mejor victoria.

-Bueno Sasuke si tu lo ves así adelante - Akira suspiro a Sasuke, el cual solo se levanto de la cama empezando a caminar hacía la puerta. Karin al oir pasos acercandose empezo a correr escondiendose en el pasillo continuo.

Karin miro el suelo aún sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, se quedo quieta oyendo como una puerta se cerraba. Se asomo lentamente mirando como Sasuke entraba a su despacho, la sonrisa de Karin se amplio mientras que sus orbes brillaron con maldad.

Sasuke escribía en su diario muy concentrado mientras sostenía un vaso de licor, escucho unos pasos acercarse a su despacho más no levanto la vista, después oyo la puerta de su despacho cerrarse por lo que esta vez molesto levanto la vista para ver quien era el que lo interrumpía esta vez. Levanto una ceja al ver a Karin de pie pegada a la puerta.

La peli-roja vestía un vestido blanco un poco esponjado, lo llevaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, su escote en V dejaba mucho que ver cosa que hizo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado.

-Karin - Susurro seductor Sasuke -. ¿Como estas querida?

Karin se mordio su labio inferior ante la mirada provocativa del Uchiha ¿quien lo diría? fue hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando ella fue una más de las chicas enamoradas de Sasuke, cuando en aquel tiempo ella persiguio al Uchiha como loca, conocía a Sasuke el fue su primer amor tal vez no fue su primer hombre en la cama pero si del cual ella se enamoro, pero el Uchiha jamás estuvo interesada en ella. Solo había sido un juguete sexual como todas las que habían pasado por su cama, Sasuke jugo con ella y eso a ella jamás le intereso, en aquel tiempo había hasta besado el suelo por el. Todo fue el día en que su madre se caso con Tobi. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Karin se volvio importante, se volvio una Uchiha. Empezo a ser respetada por todos, envidiada y admirada, los hombres empezaron a desearla y eso a ella le gusto.

Entonces en ese momento supo que si lograba a estar a la altura de un Uchiha sería perfecta para Sasuke, empezo a manejar al sexo masculino a su propía disposición y ser buena en todo. Supo que si lograba ser perfecta Sasuke la miraría como una igual, empezo a luchar duro para ser alguien reconocida para todos, lucho para entrar al equipo de porristas y para tener ese titulo de un Uchiha. Entonces al ser una de las más deseada en el colegio hizo que Sasuke se fijo en ella y entonces esta vez era el quien la buscaba, aprendio a seducirlo, a volverlo loco y a hacer que Sasuke la deseara. Tenía que admitirlo, se había convertido en una zorra manipuladora y ambiciosa, pero si eso no pasaba jamás podría ser alguien digna para el Uchiha. Saber que Sasuke tendría que acostarse con Haruno para ganar esa apuesta le molesto y mucho, pero tenía que ver el lado bueno, tal ve ella tambien saldría ganando en eso.

-Muy bien gracias - Contesto su pregunta tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio -. Acabo de llegar con mis padres.

-¡Que bien! ¿Como se encuentra la zorra casa fortunas de tu madre? - pregunto Sasuke, colocando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio.

-Sospecha que el alcoholico bastardo de tu tio se esta tirando a la sirvienta - solto Karin, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien - susurro Sasuke colocando un cigarrillo en su boca, Karin borro su sonrisa.

-Eh escuchado sobre la apuesta - Sasuke enarco una ceja - Me sorprendes Sasuke-kun. Pero bueno miento no me sorprende, aunque el premio sea lo bastante grande como el imperio Uchiha era de suponerse que tendría que involucrar el sexo en la apuesta, después de todo son unos Uchiha, tenía que suponermelo.

Sasuke no le pregunto como lo sabía, deseguro Karin había oido la pequeña charla con Akira.

-No creo que tengas oportunidad - Solto Karin, Sasuke fruncio el ceño - Aunque la chica este coladita por ti es una presa dificíl incluzo para ti. Si bien no reuerdo la haz desilucionado, para volverla a engatusar sera de gran esfuerzo...

-¿Quieres apostar? - Murmuro Sasuke ya harto por que todos le digan que va a perder.

-Gatito estas peleando contra Itachi-kun, Sai-kun, Shisui-kun y Obito-kun, no sera facíl - Karin puso cara de niña ingenua-. Yo caería ante sus encantos..

Sasuke fruncio el ceño molesto y giro su silla dandole la espalda a Karin la cual amplio su sonrisa. La peli-roja se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacía Sasuke, giro la silla haciendo que Sasuke quedara frente a ella, Karin se inclino quedando sus labios a unos centimetros de distancía.

-En cuanto a esa apuesta tuya - Karin se relamio los labios -. Cuenta conmigo.

-¿Cuales son las condiciones? - Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Si tu pierdes yo gano y tu fantastico cochesito sera mio - Karin atino al blanco, sabía cuanto amaba Sasuke a su Camaro ss negro y por lo que supo el Uchiha no se resistiría.

-¿Y si soy yo el ganandor? - Sasuke se acerco más a ella de una forma provocativa.

-Te dare algo con lo que llevas obsesionado desde que tu tio se caso con mi madre - Karin beso la comisura del labio de Sasuke.

-Aver, podrías concretar más - Sasuke la miro a los ojos.

-En cristiano, te follare hasta que rebientes - Sasuke fruncio el ceño.

-¿Por que crees que aceptare esa apuesta? estamos hablando de mi precioso auto - Sasuke se alejo de Karin.

-Por derecho a parte de tu madre y tu prima soy la unica mujer a la cual no puedes poseer y tener a tu disposición y se que eso te corrompe - Karin sonrio arrogante.

Sasuke bufo.

-De eso nada - Sasuke se levanto de la silla dispuesto a irse.

-Sasuke-kun - Murmuro Karin provocativa, Sasuke se giro, recorriendo a Karin con la mirada se mordio el labio, estaba sentada en su silla con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido un poco levantado dejando ver sus torneadas y provocativas piernas -. Podras metermela por donde quieras - Volvio a murmurar pasando su mano por sus senos.

Sasuke sonrio arrogante y se acerco a ella.

-Creo que tenemos una apuesta, nena - Sasuke estrecho la mano con Karin.

-Feliz cacería Sasuke - Mumuro relamiendo sus labios. Sasuke sonrio arrogante antes de salir de su despacho.

.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando. El ambiente esta vez no era tan tenso ya que la señora Maiki como Mikoto conversaban anidamente, por otra parte Karin se les unia de vez en cuando y Sakura solo hablaba cuando Mikoto se dirigía a ella. Sin embargo los varones Uchiha se hayaban fastidiados con la mirada indiferente y Akira ignoraba su entorno mientras comia animada su cena.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿practicas algun deporte o igual estas en el grupo de porristas como mi querida Karin? - Pregunto curiosa Maiki. Mikoto se levanto en busca del postre.

-Sakura es muy descordinada y algo torpe como para estar en el equipo de porristas - Comento con burla Sasuke. Fukagu y Tobi se hayaban en una platica de negocios por lo que no prestaban atención asu entorno. Shisui, Obito e Itachi miraron de reojo a Sasuke mientras que Sai suspiro. Akira miro a Sasuke con los ojos entre cerrados mientras que Karin sonreia de medio lado.

-(Sasuke es un estupido... ¿Como diablos cree que ganara si trata a la rosadita como una basura?) - La frente de Akira se sombreo - (Si las miradas mataran Sasuke ya estaría muerto) - Penso mientras miraba a Sakura que miraba de forma asesina al menor de los Uchiha.

-Sakura esta en el club de tenis y dejeme decirle que es la mejor - Comento Itachi mientras ponía pose seductora y le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura. Karin fruncio el ceño molesta. Mientras que la señora Maiki miraba curiosa a Itachi - Enrealidad pienso que el tenis es mejor que el grupo de porristas, ellas solo hacen piruetas y dan salititos mientras que el tenis es algo duro.

-¿No sabía que eras aficionado al tenis, Itachi? - Pregunto con sorna Shisui tomando un sorbo de vino mientras miraba retador a Itachi.

-Pues dejame decirte que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, querido primo - Itachi lo miro de forma retadora-. En particular mi gran atracción hacía las tenistas.

Sakura parpadeo algo abochornada cuando sintio la mayoría de las miradas en ella. Akira miro divertida mientras Sasuke bufaba molesto.

-Apoyo a Itachi en eso - Murmuro Obito uniendose a la platica - En mi parte yo si eh asistido a los juegos de tenis y en mi opinión Sakura en una gran jugadora, la mayoría de las chicas no logran tener su resistencía-. Eso ultimo Obito lo dijo dirigiendose a Sakura.

-Bueno pues.. Gracias - Murmuro un tanto cohibida ante los alagos de los Uchiha. La señora Maiki se levanto de su asiento diciendo que iría a ayudar a Mikoto. Casí nadie le presto atención, los Uchiha solo se mandaban miradas arrogantes y de superioridad.

-Alparecer hoy es el día de alabar a Sakura - Murmuro altanera Karin.

Akira miro atenta a la peli-roja, apenas la había conocido esa noche y para su gusto la chica no le había caido para nada bien. Solo era una peli-roja más que se creía lo bastante importante por portar el apellido Uchiha y por llevar kilos de silocona.

-¿Celosa Karin? - Susurro por primera vez en la noche Akira, su tono se hoyo frío y desinteresado pero aún así estremecio a Karin. Por otra parte sus primos a esepción de Shisui la miraron sin entender, Akira era la clase de persona que no solía meterse en conversaciones ajenas y más en ambientes donde no le correspondían pero aleguas se podía notar el desagrdo de Akira hacía la peli-roja.

-¿Debería estarlo? - Pregunto Karin recobrando al compostura por una más amenazante y altanera.

Akira sonrio de forma arrogante, ¿quien se creía la peli-roja? por lo que entendía Karin portaba el apellido por suerte más no compartía su sangre y aún así, ¿quien le daba el derecho de creerse un Uchiha?

-Karin no tiene porque - Hablo Sasuke, por más que lo admitiera Sakura sintio una punzada en su pecho.

-En mi punto de vista si, sin importar la razón es algo interesante y anelado que varios Uchiha te alaben en una sola noche - Karin fruncio el ceño ante la forma venenosa de Akira al dirigirse a ella - Apuesto a que ni mi tio Tobi te ha dicho un cumplido en estos años junto a tu madre.

-No entiendo a que te refieres - Karin entrecerro la mirada, los demás presentes sintieron la tensión en ambas femeninas - Por otra parte creo que Sakura debería sentirse afortunada, a estado teniendo muchos asuntos referente a los Uchiha y para alguien como ella debe ser algo maravilloso estar involucrada con personas como nosotros. Después de todo Sakura no tiene ninguna categoría en el instituto y ni creo que llegue a estar a la altura de un Uchiha. ¿Verdad prima? - Karin sonrio lanzandole una mirada arrogante a Sakura para después mirar a Akira de forma retadora.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño algo curioso por la actitud de Karin hacía la peli-rosa y por otra parte tambien la actitud de Akira, la peli-negra era alguien a quien no le interesaba la opinión de nadie y mucho menos se involucraba en temas que no se relacionaban con ella. Sakura por otra parte giro la vista de Karin sintiendose ofendida.

-La verdad Karin..-. Akira la interrumpio.

-Simplemente en mi opinión a Sakura no le interesan las categorías como a mi, populares o no, para mi de todas formas solo son unos idiotas que se quieren creer superiores - Akira afilo su mirada y los cinco primos se soprendieron al verla de esa forma, pocas veces lograbas sacar a la peli-negra de sus cabales y ni mucho menos Itachi lo lograba - Siento que solo son crios que quieren el poder a toda costa y te dire una cosa Karin... El poder no se busca, ni se consigue y ni mucho menos te llega de la nada. Como decías la que debería sentirse afortunada eres tu, portar el apellido Uchiha debe ser una gran victoría. Pero te dire una cosa... El poder no se consigue, se nace con ello. Así que por más que luscas nuestro apellido nunca estaras a nuestra altura y no vuelvas a llamarme prima, por que no lo somos.

Itachi, Shisui y Sai sonrieron bulones, Obito solto una carcajada que hizo que los dos adultos miraran al grupo de jovenes. Por otra parte Sasuke miro burlon a Karin y Sakura miro sorprendida a la peli-negra. Karin estaba que se la llebaba, como desearía averle arrancado la cabeza a la peli-negra, sin embargo no tenía las agallas como para enfrentarla y menos en su territorio.

Akira se levanto de la mesa justo en el momento en que Mikoto y Maiki entraron.

-¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto Mikoto.

-Alparecer las zanahorias me han quitado el apetito - Susurro tajante Akira, mirando de reojo a Karin que bajo la vista al sentir la penetrante mirada de Akira - Con su permiso y.-. Akira miro a Karin - Fue interesante conocerte Karin, espero y nos veamos más seguido Tuyami Karin - La señora Maiki fruncio el ceño al oír como Akira llamaba a su hija.

Sin más Akira empezo a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Bueno alparecer aceptar el trato de Shisui si serviría de algo, de seguro se divertiría en este juego y ya había encontrado a la primera persona que destruiría en el colegio y todo lo haría por medio de Sakura, podía ser algo despistada pero noto la mirada con la cual aquella zanahoría estupida miraba a Sasuke.

-Bueno, esto sera interesante - Murmuro antes de lanzarle una mirada lasiva a Karin sobre su hombro.

.

La bochornosa y tensa cena había terminado hace ya un par de horas. Nadie volvio a comentar más nada en el transcuro de la cena, bueno más que Mikoto y Maiki que seguían platicando sin siquiera saber lo que había ocurrido en su ausencía. En cuanto termino la dichosa cena subio a su habitación con el pretexto de que se sentía tan cansada. Pero mientras más trancurría la noche poco era el sueño.

Miro el pequeño estante de libros que había en una esquina, se acerco a ellos y tomo uno al azar. En cuanto lo abrio dispuesta a leer un rato oyo musica clasica a todo volumen. Sakua fruncio el ceño algo confundida. Se levanto de su cama en dirección a donde provenía el escandalo, el ruido se oía más en el pasillo que daba a la esquina de su cuarto, entro a una gran habitación donde se hayaba una enorme piscina personal, había sillas de playas y algunos jarrones elegantes al igual que maseteros adornaban las esquinas del lugar dandole aires elegantes.

La musica provenía de aquella habitación.

-¡Hola! - Grito Sakura sobre la musica. Reocorrio el lugar con la vista-. ¿Hay alguien?

Sakura se paro en seco en cuanto vio a quien menos imagino. Sasuke se hayaba sentado en una de las sillas, manteía la vista cerrada difrutando a melodia, se hayaba en unas bermudas azules y sin camisa dejando ver su bien y formado torso. Sakura entre abrio la boca sorprendida pero recobro la compostura de inmediato.

-¡Perdona! - Volvio a gritar Sakura sobre la musica, Sasuke abrio los ojos, no mostro sorpresa al verla ahí. Los orbe negros del Uchiha brillaron con picardía, levanto su brazo mostrando un control remoto y entonces presiono y la musica se paro.

-Que sorpresa tan agradable - Soltó Sasuke haciendose el sorprendido y dedicansole una sonrisa amable, cosa que Sakura no creyo. La peli-rosa entrecerro los ojos ¿Sasuke siendo amable con ella? bueno al carajo ¿quien se creiría eso?

-¿No ves que la musica se oye en todas las habitaciones de la casa? - Solto Sakura tajante. Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.

-No en todas, solo en la tuya - Sakura fruncio el ceño aún más confundida-. Creí que te gustaría.

¿Bueno que diablos pasaba aqui? sasuke haciendo algo lindo por ella ¿encerio? Sakura rodo los ojos y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Entonces la musica se volvio a oír. Sakura se giro fastidíada. Sasuke sonrio de medio lado sin mostras su blanca dentadura.

-Bueno ¿y que estas haciendo en tu habitación?- Pregunto de lo más normal, Sakura suspiro.

-Intentaba leer - respondio algo cortante, aún seguia aturdida. Y es que Sasuke siendo amable era algo de no creer.

-¿Algo interesante? - Pregunto mientras se levantaba en dirección a ella. Antes de llegar a ella tomo una bolsa de compras colos amarilla.

-No, la verdad no - Murmuro Sakura mientras trataba de pareser lo más relajada, la verdad los nervios la mataban.

-Para ti - Sasuke extendio la bolsa -¨Para que te valla bien en el año tomo la bolsa y saco de ella una mochila de piel igual como la que Sasuke llevaba, solo que esta tenía una placa de oro enfrente donde se hayaba grabado su nombre, Sakura se ruborizo por otra parte Sasuke la miraba detalladamente esperando su reacción. Sakura sonrio entusiasta.

-No debistes hacerlo - Susurro Sakura mirando admirada la mochila, Sasuke se la arrebato de las manos.

-Lose, es una estupides - Solto con una haciendose el ofendido, Sakura volvio a tomar la bolsa.

-No, me gusta. Solo digo que no te huvieras molestado - Murmuro. Sasuke sonrio complacido.

-Tomalo como un regalo de mi parte y una forma de pedir disculpas -Dijo Sasuke. Sakura confundida lo miro-. Me eh portado de lo más mal contigo, lo lamento mucho.

Sakura abrio la boca confundida.

-Me gustaría que volvieramos a empezar, sin cartas, ni insultos-. Sakura enarco una ceja y entrecerro los ojos.

-Es algo sorprendente unas disculpas de tu parte -. Sakura solto una carcajada que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño-. Y ahora que lo dices, ¿por que discutimos cada vez que nos vemos? - Lo miro retadora, el solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Te hago enojar por que me gusta-. Susurro burlon.

-Eres un imbécil Uchiha-. Sakura enarco una ceja, Sasuke borro su sonrisa.

-Y tu una virgen mojigata Haruno-. Contra ataco el, Sakura encolorecio.

-Cierra la boca, pedazo de...

-Mejor dame un beso - La interrumpio. El la miro con un brillo en los ojos a lo que ella no pudo discutir, sin embargo reacciono ante la mirada seductora de Sasuke.

-¿Por que haces esto? - Pregunto algo molesta - Me humillas frente a todo el colegio, me lanzas comentarios estupidos y te gusta herirme a cada rato. Ahora vienes y pides disculpas así como si nada...

Sasuke desvio al vista sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Que juego es este? - Sakura cada vez estaba molesta-. Aquella vez en el comed...

-Debes agradecerme eso - Interrumpio Sasuke, esta vez un poco molesto.

-Guardate eso para alguien que de verdad lo quiera - Susurro Sakura subiendo su tono de voz.

-Solo eres una idiota más que cree que su principe azul la salvara - Sasuke se acerco a ella - Tu no encajas en mi mundo Haruno, por que no te largas de una vez.

-Eso no es cierto - Sakura apreto sus puños.

-Demuestralo, demuestra que me equivoco - Susurro tajante cerca de su rostro, Sakura estaba tan molesta que ni noto la cercanía.

-Lo hare. Tu mundo solo es una realidad superficial - Sakura lo miro retadora -. Are que te tragues tus palabras Uchiha. - Solto con veneno Sakura.

-Eres demesiado fragil y debil. Ahora no. Pero lo tomare como una apuesta -. Susurro tajante Sasuke, Sakura bufo antes de salir furiosa de la habitación.

-¿Te la follastes? - Pregunto Akira entrando por el otro lado de la habitación, Sasuke la miro molesto a lo que la chica sonrio burlona.

-No molestes - Susurro Sasuke desviando la vista.

-Gay idiota - Solto con burla Akira.

-Zorra mantenida - Susurro Sasuke saliendo furioso del lugar. Akira suspiro más no borro aquella sonrisa picara.

Sasuke andaba por el pasillo y traía una cara de pocos amigos. Saco su celular y se lo coloco en el oído.

-Ino -Susurro. - ¿Estas en tu casa?

Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos y después sonrio de medio lado.

-Nos vemos en un rato - dijo antes de colgar el telefono.

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz año 2013! :D**

**Aqui estoy de regreso con un capitulo más de Stolen Kiss**

**¿Que les parecio la nueva Uchiha y el papel de Karin en la historia?**

**Sera interesante :)**

**Me diverti mucho al escribir este capitulo y espero que ustedes igual al leerlo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y contestando un rewie a**

**quiero decir que supongo y estara claro que a Saku se le pegara algo de los Uchiha**

**pero tendra que ser más adelante, vamos avanzando poco a poco n_n**

**Bueno me despido.**

**Sayonara...!**

**~Mery98~**


End file.
